Icy howl
by Desteny star
Summary: (Rating subject to change) How can one be so different yet the same? Elsa and Hans will find the answer as they work together to deal with what they see as their curses. One with an icy curse and the other with a wolf curse. Will they learn to embrace their magic or will they continue to hate oneself because of it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: A little story I have been doing for a while, requested by Dreamsandimagination, hopefully the story will be to you and everybodies liking. :)**_

_**Summary: After fleeing Arendelle from the disaster that was her coronation Elsa to meet Hans, a stranger, yet one who has a lot in common with her. She sees herself as a monster, he sees himself the same way, will the two be able to help one another? Or will they be torn apart?**_

* * *

"Get that witch!"

Elsa looked behind - and it caused her to stumble and fall in the snow. Quickly the queen gathered her skirts and ran on. Oh god they came closer, she had to hide- All thought vanished from the queen when she saw a man appear before her. "Stay away from me!" warned Elsa as she began to scramble back. "Please I don't.. I don't want to-" Elsa became quiet when she saw the man's face. It was eerily similar to her own, the same fear, the same disgust reserved for oneself. She could only stare and he to her.

"Good work, lad." The enchantment was broken when the duke arrived on horseback. "Now hand her over."

Did he work for- no, realized Elsa as she saw his frowned face. No, he didn't work with them. And immediately she felt relieved and safe - she already felt connected to him, despite having only met just 3 minutes ago.

"What are you planning to do with her?"

"Why, drowning her off course."

"For what?"

"For witchcraft and sorcery. Now hand her over." bit the Duke annoyed to the man.

"I will." The man said as he stepped towards Elsa, who struggled against his grip. It was no use, as it felt like iron. "If you can catch us."

Before she knew it, Elsa was heaved up by the stranger and fled in his arms at an inhuman speed. "What are you?"

He opened his mouth, only to shut it down again. His green eyes, that had begun to gain a yellow color, settled on the queen in his arms. "A monster." he said with a clenched jaw. "Like yourself."

Before Elsa could ask she screamed as she heard a loud noise and horrible pain on her arm. Because of it she struggled, causing them both to fall as the mans balance was lost.

"SPLASH!"

Elsa's breath hitched up as she felt the water make contact with her skin, soon she was immersed under the water as her dress soaked in the water and dragged her down, her lungs hurt as she could not breath, but she did not struggle or fought to save herself, in her mind she deserved it, she deserved to die.

* * *

_"Elsa... Elsa, wake up!" Elsa heard as she slowly opened her eyes, turning her head she saw her little sister Anna, with a mischievous smile she said "Lets play",_

_"Why? Its late" answered Elsa yawning as she buried her head unto the pillow to go back to sleep, groaning Anna turned and lay on her back on top of her sister and said rather dramatically "The sky is awake, so I am awake, so we have to play", laughing lightly yet too tired Elsa pushed Anna off by saying "Go play by yourself", landing on the ground Anna frowned then smiled before getting back up and saying "Want to build a snowman?"._

_Those words were like magic, Elsa opened her eyes and smirked. But little did she know at that time, was how much her life would change after that night._

_Giggling the two ran out of the room and downstairs to the ballroom, _

_"Do the magic! Do the magic!" said Anna happily, with a smile Elsa waved her hands, creating a ball of snow,_

_"Are you ready?" asked Elsa, to this Anna nodded eagerly, with a wave of her hand she threw it up to the __ceiling, the snowball burst and snow began to fall,_

_"This is amazing!" giggled Anna in delight as she and Elsa ran a bit, catching snowflakes before Elsa stopped and said "Watch this" with a stomp of her foot she made the floor turn to ice._

_The next hour or so Elsa and Anna had so much fun, together they ice skated, they made their childhood snowman whom they named Olaf and so much more. _

_"Going up" cheered Anna as she began to jump, _

_"Hold on" said Elsa as she waved her hand and made a hill of snow, Anna jumped from one to the other, going higher and higher, _

_"Catch me!" called Anna,_

_"Anna! Slow down!" Elsa said before crying out as she slipped and fell, at that moment Anna jumped, _

_"Anna no!" Elsa cried out as she moved her hand, she had intended to make a soft landing, but ended up shooting ice, Anna cried out as she got hit in her eye, she slid down and landed on the ground, whining a bit._

_"Anna! Are you okay?!" said Elsa in a huge panic as she ran over and checked on Anna, nodding numbly Anna looked at Elsa as she checked her for injury, there was non._

_Sighting in relief Elsa hugged Anna and said "Its okay, I got you", Anna said nothing as Elsa hugged her, unaware of how her left eye was slowly turning to a blue color._

* * *

"NO!" yelled the man, who was named Hans, as he scrambled to his feet as Elsa fell and sank under the water of the river. Whether it was instinct or panic, the next thing he new his body reacted before his mind did, he was up on his feet in a matter of seconds before he ran over and he jumped into the river, going after Elsa.

The ice cold water burned his skin as he swam down, desperately searching for Elsa through the dark,cold waters, luckily the river was calm so it made the search easier. Once he found her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close before he swam up to the surface before dragging them both to shore.

Struggling as her dress was heavy due to the water Hans persisted and managed to get to the rocky shore of the river, once on shore he lay her down and checked her, mentally begging she was not dead.

He breathed a sight of relief as he felt a pulse and breath, she was alive, was a bit hurt as a bullet had grazed through her arm which explain why she screamed and struggled. Reaching for his sleeve Hans ripped it off, holding it he ripped it again making cloth strips which he used to bandage up her bleeding arm as tight as he could to make sure the bleeding would stop.

When done bandaging the wound Hans heard clicks, looking up he saw soldiers that he ran into earlier, somehow they managed to find them, but that was the least of his concerns as he saw them pointing their weapons at him and Elsa ready to fire.

Narrowing his green eyes began to change to a more intense golden yellow color as he warned "Leave us alone". The soldiers made no motion to leave or even putting their weapons down.

"They asked for it" though Hans as he stood up... and let it go...

The soldiers faces turned to horror as the stranger began to scream as his form contorted and changed, soon said screams turned to growls, then a howl.

Before they could even react the thing, the man had turned into attacked them, tearing them to shreds, bullets and arrows did nothing to stop the beast, the wolf, Hans had unleashed.

When done all that was left was a scene of massacre and death. Nothing more.

Breathing heavy the wolf turned to where Elsa was laying, walking over he noted how weak and fragile she looked as she lay on the ground, shivering weakly. Pressing his "snout" against her back the wolf tried to decide if she was prey or something else. In her sleep she curled up more and let out a soft whimper, it was at that moment the wolf decided she was not prey, she was to be protected at all cost.

Shifting to a kind of half man form he scooped her up into his arms and began to walk away. As he did the wolf receded and Hans was back.

For a moment Hans was baffled, the wolf never did this before, the beast would not stop till forced back or when it felt like to. But did not questioned it as his main priority at the moment was to go back home where he and Elsa would not only be safe, but also he would be able to help her better without the fear of them to be found and attacked.

As Hans walked there was a point where Elsa, in her unconscious, moved a bit, burying her head into his chest, her hand gripping unto his skin in a weak grip.

"Probably seeking warmth" though Hans before saying "Don't worry, we will in a warm place soon".

When that was said Hans pace turned from a fast walk to a jog as he went down a path he was familiar with, arriving soon to a cottage or maybe a hut.

It was built in a similar style as the vikings homes back then. Then again it probably was as when Hans discovered it he noted how old it was. With some repairs he made it more than livable and comfortable for himself.

"Though now seems I will have to share" though Hans as he entered his home, the first sensation that greeted him was warmth as he had left a small fire going.

The hut was a two story, the second was more of a loft area looking down unto the kitchen/living room/dinning room area, while the fireplace was in the center of the room.

Walking pass it Hans walked up to the loft where there was an old bed, the mattress he made it with old cloth which he sown together then stuffed it with some wool, the blankets were animal pelts and lastly a pillow which was also stuffed with wool.

Gently laying Elsa down on the mattress Hans sighted, she could not sleep while she was soaking wet, she could get sick and her being sick was not something he wanted.

So going to the foot of the bed he opened an old trunk which was full of clothes, mostly second hand, rummaging through them Hans pulled out a nightshirt, it was plain white, made out of rough spun wool, just what he was looking for.

With that in hand he went back to Elsa, taking another breath he proceeded to take her soaking wet clothes off.

"Don't look" he mentally said as off went the bodice, skirt, shirt, then her undergarments, anything wet was taken off.

Then with a gentle hand he put the dry nightshirt on her all the while again trying not to stare. The few times he did see more than what he wanted made him turn red and look away immediately.

Once she had the nightshirt on he pulled off the covers from the bed, moved Elsa so she was in a comfortable position and her head on the pillow before he put on her the fur blanket making sure she was warm.

"There, that should help" though Hans as he ran his hand through her hair, as he did he could not help but stare.

Her sleeping face was without a doubt the most beautiful he had ever seen, with delicate facial features, pale flawless skin with a bit of rose color on her cheeks, eyelashes that seem to curl just perfectly while her silver blond hair shone under the candle light giving her a halo effect.

Those men... they called her a witch... but how could she be? She was too beautiful to be a witch, if anything Hans was sure she was an angel that had fallen from heaven.

His eyes looked to her lips, they were parted slightly as she took small breaths, pale in color. How would it feel like to kiss them?

Leaning down he was more than ready to press his lips against hers. It was just a kiss, he deserved that and more for saving her life.

But before he did he stopped himself,

"What am I doing?!" Though Hans scolding himself for the brazen act he almost committed. As he did he heard a growl, seems the wolf had been the one who wanted to kiss Elsa.

"No!" Though Hans as he back away, he was not going to let the wolf do this. "She went through hell and back, I will not let you hurt her!"

The growls went quiet but did not help Hans worry less.

Turning Hans made his way back down, for a moment pausing to look back at the sleeping angel.

"Hope she is having good dreams now that she is safe" though Hans before he went back to the ground level and began to work on the fire to warm the place up more.

* * *

Turning Elsa breathed as she stirred from her sleep. She felt tired, heavy, her body ached like boulders had been thrown on top of it.

That though brought panic to her, what if boulders had been thrown on top of her?! She had read about how being stoned was one of the many punishments used on witches back in Salem..

Panic brought adrenaline which was more than enough to allow her to open her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was she was not being stoned, she was neither outside or in a cell. She was in fact in a room, laying on a bed and covered by a blanket made out of furs.

Moving she found herself to weak to leave the bed, any movement made her limbs ache. But she forced her arm out from under the covers to find her dress was gone. Instead she was wearing a long sleeve, baggy shirt, whoes she did not know.

At the corner of her eye she saw her dress laying against a chair.

Questions ran through her head, where was she? Who brought her here? Why? But before she could wonder more she heard footsteps, soon a person arrived.

It was the stranger she ran into...

* * *

Stirring a bit of gruel Hans hoped it was to her liking. He made it a bit thinner than he wanted it, had put some juice of sweet berries he had found to make it taste a little sweeter.

Arriving Hans saw Elsa was awake, for a moment she seemed spooked with the way she buried herself in the mattress.

"Brought some gruel" said Hans holding it, she said nothing, just buried herself even more in the mattress.

"Its okay, I am not going to hurt you" promised Hans, as if to prove his point he took a sip from the gruel, then swallowed, was for a moment glad that it tasted as how he wanted it to taste.

Sweet, a bit tangy though.

Elsa relaxed a bit but said nothing, looking down she struggled to sit up, but found herself unable to even lift her head, at that moment she regretted the past few weeks she went pass with very little food and water.

Seeing this Hans set the bowl aside and helped her sit up, then reached for the bowl and helped her eat the gruel as she was even too weak to do that.

"This is not good" though Hans, he knew she was in a weak state, but never figured she had been that weak.

"Seems I will have to give her heartier foods, help her get her strength back" though Hans.

After having a tiny amount of the gruel Elsa moved her head away. Not wanting any more.

"A bit more" said Hans as he made her eat a bit more before setting the bowl away.

With stomach full Elsa began to feel tired, even more than before. Her head began to fog a bit as she was lulled into sleep. She felt Hans hands on her.

With a gentle hand she felt him tuck her back into bed. As he set her head down on the pillow she weakly reached up and took his hand before he moved away, pressed it against her cheek before pressing her lips against his knuckles in gratitude kiss before allowing herself to fall asleep.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors note: Okay a bit steamy in the beginning, but hopefully its okay. But how did things end up the way they are now? You will have to wait and see ;p. For now please leave a review and feel free to tell me what you all think of it. Constructive criticism is much welcomed.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: I am glad to see that it was liked, since this is new territory for me. :) I should warn you all, in this chapter there is going to be some abuse implied, so be warned.  
**_

_**Guest: You will see, this chapter will answer your question.  
**_

_**Yubima-chan: No, Elsa does not know him and he does not know her, as for where is Anna, she is back in Arendelle.**_

_**Dreamsandimaginations: Sorry, I kinda wanted to make it clear then later on the wolfs intentions will change.**_

_**Guest: You will see.**_

_**Any way, enough of me talking, please enjoy this new chapter and please review when done, I always enjoy reading comments and receiving constructive criticism and such.**_

* * *

"What happened?" Hans wondered as he did a bit of food preparing. Its been a week since the mysterious girl barged into his life and so far its not been easy.

She was so malnourished that underneath all those layers of clothing she was nothing but skin and bones, so weak she could barely move and her skin so cold that sometimes if she did not move for a while he would fear that she was dead.

That was not counting the fact that it seems as though all she did was sleep, but sleep brought her no relief as she would have nightmares at night, they had gotten so bad that she once wet the bed.

It was an accident yet Hans could tell that it bothered her immensely as she did not even dare to look at him in the shame she felt no matter how many times he reassured her that it was okay.

At that moment it became very clear that this poor girl had gone to hell and back. What kind of hell he was not sure, but to a certain point he could relate.

Lowering the spoon which he was using to stir a soup Hans eyes lowered as his mind went back to before, to a time which seemed so far away now...

* * *

_"No, stop! Let me go!" Hans screams could be heard through the palace as four of his older brothers dragged him to the throne room where Caleb the oldest was waiting._

_"You should be proud Hans" said Rudi as he walked besides Hans with a smirk,_

_"Yes, your about to become a man now" added Runo ever so proud._

_Hans struggled, screamed, fought, yelled, but nothing worked as Jurgen and Franz held unto him tightly and dragged him as if he weigh nothing at all._

_Finally when they arrived to the throne room Hans was forced to lay on the ground face up, while all his brothers held him down by his arms and legs. Meanwhile Caleb stared, not saying anything as Hans thrashed and moved, trying to escape with no avail then he saw something which truly made him panic._

_As he walked closer Hans could not help but notice Calebs eyes. They were all wrong._

_His normally blue eyes were now gold color and they seem to glow into the night as if he was some sort of animal._

_Giving a silent command he made some of the brothers move over to allow him easy access to Hans._

_Before Hans could even say anything Caleb grabbed hold of his coat and shirt and much to his shock tore it off with ease, exposing his chest, shoulder and neck._

_"Be proud, by the end of this now full you will be one of us" said Caleb, the rest of the brothers chanted "One of us" as if edging each other on._

_Opening his mouth Caleb exposed his teeth which began to grow and change till it was a distorted snarled of sharp dagger like teeth._

_Hans could only scream as Caleb bend down and bit him, sinking his teeth into his left shoulder, drawing blood._

_After what seemed like forever Caleb pulled away and so did the rest of the brothers. All they did was stare as Hans writhe about the floor in complete agony._

_Fire, it was what Hans felt, it was coursing through his body, pain unlike he had ever felt before spread through his body as he writhed and shook. He screamed, he cried, begging for God, for anybody to take pity on him and make the awful pain go away._

_But nobody came, they, especially his brothers all just stood back and stared. For a moment Hans began to wonder if this was his fate, to die in horrible agony while his cruel brothers just stared at him._

_Anger entered his system and soon that combined with adrenaline Hans got up and took off running. He heard his brothers yelling as it seems they were not expecting him to take off running like that._

_He paid them no mind as he continued to run. For the moment the panic and anger made him forget about the pain as he somehow managed to run up and down the halls and stairs with his brothers chasing him._

_Somehow he made it outside to the gardens and forest, he stopped at a rapid river. By then the pain had turned to worse and his vision was blacking out as he ran out of adrenaline and energy._

_Exhausted by it and sure he would be caught Hand threw himself at the rapid river, letting the river take him to either death or freedom. As any of the two was better than to be caught by his cruel brothers._

* * *

A loud "BAM" sound interrupted Hans memory, at first he though it was nothing till he remembered Elsa. At that moment he dropped everything he was doing to run to check on her.

Sure enough when he got to the loft his suspicions were correct. Elsa was laying on the ground, belly first and judging by the "I got caught red handed" look on her face Hans knew what she tried to do.

With a sight of relief Hans held back his tongue to keep the angry words of worry from coming out before saying "Here, let me help you".

Reaching he stopped when he saw her flinch and cower a bit in fear. It was as if she though he was going to hurt her.

"Its okay, I am not going to hurt you, I want to help you" Hans promised as he extended his hand, not touching her or anything, just held it out, waiting for her to accept his hand.

For a good long while Elsa stared at his hand, hesitating and unsure, but slowly, with her hand trembling she reached out and placed her hand on his. Flinching a bit when he gently closed his hand on her.

Holding her hand Hans marveled at how her hand fitted so perfectly in his. They were cold, but dainty, delicate, so much so he feared that he would break it if he was too rough. Gently he closed his hand once her hand was on his before with his free hand he reached and helped her up.

As he helped her stand Elsa's body trembled weakly, as if either she could hold her own weight or maybe had lost her balance. Her steps were unsteady, her legs wobbled before her body gave out and she fell.

In response Hans brought her close and held her against his body to stabilize her. When he did Elsa froze, her eyes were as wide as a deer in head lights, she grew tense.

Hans held her there for a second, waiting for her to calm down before saying "Lets get you to bed", Elsa bit her lip in an attempt not to scream in fear as she felt him pick her up in his arms. She clutched unto him scared as he walked her over and lowered her to the spare bed he had put up.

Laying there he tucked her back in bed and said "Now stay here, there is no need to rush your recovery, we do not want you getting hurt".

Elsa remained silent as she just buried herself in the fur covers. With a nod Hans went back down to attend the soup.

Yes he had said that, but the truth was that he wanted her not to get further hurt, for if she did it would delay her healing and he did not want any delays. The sooner she recovered the better, for yes the wolf has not done anything to hurt her, but he does not want to take chances just like...

Hans shook his head, not wanting to think about it, when the soup was done he looked and frowned when he saw he had run out of most foods rather quickly.

"Better get some from the market next time" though Hans before scooping up some food into a bowl for Elsa to eat. Usually he would make sure she ate first before he eating as it was easier that way.

Once it was inside a wooden bowl, he grabbed a spoon before making his way back to the left.

Elsa watched as he sat next to the bed, setting the bowl and spoon aside before helping her up, once up and in a comfortable position he took the spoon and bowl and began to feed her.

Just as always Elsa felt ashamed that she was there, being spoon fed like a baby, it was humiliating even though she knew he was doing it to help, she just wants to do it herself.

Willing her strength Elsa moved her hand, slowly and with very little coordination, before trying to grab the spoon.

"You want to try" asked Hans as he handed her the spoon, but still held the bowl, just in case.

Taking the spoon Elsa's hand trembled unsteady as she took some soup and ate it. After a couple of spoonfuls she paused then held it out.

"What?" asked Hans "Does it not taste good?", she shook her head no and gestured again. After a bit Hans realized what she meant to say.

"No no, I already ate" Hans lied, he had not eaten as he made sure she ate first before he ate.

She gestured again, trying to force him to tale the spoon.

"No, its fine" said Hans surprised at her stubbornness.

After a while of back and forth Hans gave in and ate a bit, while she held the spoon out.

"There? Happy?" asked Hans, apparently his tone was a little too sharp making her flinch and cower a bit.

"Wait, I am sorry, I did not mean to sound so harsh" Hans said quickly in a much more soothing voice. Elsa continued to be tense, not looking.

She finished the meal and Hans left, as he walked back down he continued to look back over and over, now even more worried than before as he wondered what she had gone through.

* * *

_The accident, it was all but forgotten by Elsa as she had something new to worry about. Her sister Anna..._

_She was not the same afterwards, she was more distant, much more colder to Elsa and worst she began to have a habit of framing her for every little thing that happens in the castle._

_It was affecting not only her, but her parents as she saw them pull away from her. _

_With a sight Elsa put her brush down and was going to get ready for bed when out of nowhere her door burst open and guards came in. With rough hands they forced and dragged her to the dungeons, Elsa kicked and screamed, trying to get free. But it was impossible._

_Once in the dungeons they dragged her into a cell and shackled her with these really off chains that covered her hands._

_In a panic Elsa tugged and pulled, but it was no use. Looking back she saw her parents, Agnaar and Iduna, they looked sadly at her as the guards left._

_Elsa stared at them, sadly coming to the realization of what was going on and at the same time imploring them not to do this._

_"Were sorry... but you left us with no choice" said Agnaar gravely before with a gesture of his hand the door closed, locking Elsa away._

_At that moment Elsa broke down and cried, begging her parents not to do this, even though she knew her pleas would fall on deaf ears._

_As days passed things got worse and worse for her, she was humiliated by the guards, hurt by them, at first it started out small but soon it escalated when the guards saw they could get away with it._

_One night one of the guards approached her, the look on his face, never had she ever seen such horrible hungry eyes as he looked at her, eyeing her up and down, taking in her form, her body, making her feel both scared and uncomfortable._

* * *

Elsa screamed loudly as she struggled and squirmed. She screamed again when she felt hands on her.

"Wake up! Miss wake up!" she heard as she was shook awake.

Eyes snapping open Elsa looked around, it was a dream, but it was so real, she was shaking, her heart was through the roof, sweat was so much she had drenched both the nightshirt and fur blanket.

Looking at Hans Elsa's eyes teared up, he tensed when she lunged to him, her arms around him, burying her head, holding unto him as if he was her life line.

Hans was still till he heard Elsa sobbing, quietly Hans wrapped his arms around her. Her head pressed against chest, her ear pressed against his chest. Strange enough hearing his heart beating made her feel better.

"Its okay, it was just a dream" said Hans gently as he held her till her sobs calm down.

Once they did he pulled away or tried to, Elsa held on, refusing to let go.

"Miss, its still night, you have to sleep" said Hans gently as he managed to pry her hands off of him and began to move away only for her to grip unto his hands. Looking at him, her blue eyes begging not to leave.

"Its okay, I won't leave the home, I am just going to go back to the kitchen" said Hans.

She opened and closed her mouth, as if trying to form words. Hans patiently waited as she finally was able to form the words and force her voice out.

"No" she said, the first words she had spoken since she fell into the water.

Hans stared, he had forgotten how she sounded, there was a musical tone to it.

She stared, obviously she was not going to let go so Hans said "Alright, only tonight"

Carefully she tried to move, but was still too weak to Hans helped her. Once in bed Elsa turned, pressing against him making Hans grow still.

Looking up at him, her eyes, there was so much going on he could barely read what she was feeling.

Then she said "Elsa",

"Pardon?" asked Hans,

"My name, Elsa" said Elsa softly,

"Elsa, its nice" said Hans as he though of the name, it was a fitting name for her.

"Your name?" asked Elsa, Hans hesitated, his name was pretty common, but he hated to think that she could figure out who he was. But he found himself unable to refused so he said "Hans, just Hans".

Nodding she lay there quiet before asking "Why did you save me? You could have let them have me and have gotten a reward".

"Because you needed help and... I could not let them hurt you" said Hans,

"I could be the devil for all you know" said Elsa,

"Your an angel...I am the devil according to others" said Hans.

"No... your not" said Elsa as she reached and held his hand, her small fingers running through his knuckles.

"I am a monster",

"A monster would have not saved me" said Elsa firmly, laying her head she felt her eyes close. She tried not to, she wanted to stay awake. "Why do you see yourself as a monster?",

"Because I am...",

"Your actions say otherwise" said Elsa before she felt her eyes close. The last thing she remember was feeling his lips press unto her forehead and he saying gently "Thank you"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors note: Awwww, got to love the Helsa fluff. Any way thank you for reading and please stay tuned for the next chapter. For now please leave a review and feel free to tell me what you all think of it. Constructive criticism is much welcomed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: Again so happy your all enjoying the story, though this chapter is going to be short its going to be sweet and have a lot of Helsa fluff.**_

_**Any way, enough of me talking, please enjoy this new chapter and please review when done, I always enjoy reading comments and receiving constructive criticism and such.**_

* * *

Feeling warmer than she ever had been Elsa buried her head deeper into the pillow before sighting. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around rather tired.

Turning a bit she found Hans was gone, in his place was a note "Gone to get some things from the market, be back as soon as possible".

Moving the note aside Elsa slowly got out of bed, pressing both feet on the ground she slowly got up on her feet and took some experimental steps.

At first each step was extremely shaky, but after a couple of steps Elsa found her balance got better and each step got steadier.

After about five minutes of practicing Elsa made her way down the loft, slowly and practically holding unto the wooden rail in an iron grip.

When she reached the ground Elsa looked around. The home was extremely modest and small, though she could not judge as she had lived in a castle and on the bright side it was much bigger than the cell she was kept in.

Upon thinking that Elsa could not help but wrap her arms around herself as she tried to keep herself from shaking. Turning she noticed a trunk hidden under the stairs.

Grabbing it she pulled it out with great difficulty into the open and stared at it before curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. Looking inside Elsa frowned a little as she pulled out shirt after shirt and pants after pants, all which sported tears and were shredded. Holding them up Elsa though before she had an idea.

With a small smile she looked at her hand and with a bit of fear and carefulness she made a small needle out of ice and several spools of ice thread of different colors. Taking some she began to work as surely this could be then least she could do for Hans after he saved her and nursed her back to health.

* * *

_Pain, it was the first thing that Hans felt as he slowly gained consciousness. Turning to the side he half expected to feel either water or rocks, but instead he felt something soft._

_Moving his hand he felt soft, pillow? And a... was he in a bed?_

_Opening his eyes he almost held back a gasp in pain as he slowly lifted his head and looked over himself._

_Bandages were covering his chest, arms and part of his legs, they were turning a bit red due to the blood and it was aching, but sure enough he was alive and somebody had saved him, but who?_

_Grimacing Hans moved his head around slowly to get a better look of the room. It was pretty luxurious, with its green wallpaper, the four post bed he was laying on, the silver mirror on the side and fancy looking furnishings. But it was nowhere he knew, which begged the question of where he was._

_Soon he heard the door open, looking he saw a young man about his age walk in, the first thing Hans noticed was the bejeweled coat he was wearing, definitely royalty, but who he was he was not sure as he was always kept away from interacting with others._

_"Your alive, thank God" said the man rather happy as he walked closer "When the doctors looked at you they though you were not going to make it, but glad to see you proved them wrong"._

_Taking a breath Hans asked "Where am I?",_

_"Your in my ship, were on the way back to the duchy Weselton" said the man with a friendly smile then added "My name is Haakon, my father is the Duke of Weselton"._

_Hans looked puzzled before thinking, yes he had heard of Haakon and that Duke, not much but just enough to know somewhat who they were._

_As he though he began to have a huge migraine._

_"Easy now, you took quite a beating when me and the guards fished you out of the river" said Haakon then asked "How did you get there?"._

_With a sight Hans said "Your not going to believe me",_

_"Try me",_

_"Alright..." said Hans before he began to tell his story._

* * *

"Sir are you going to pay for that?" He heard making him snap back into reality. Turning he looked at the woman who was waiting rather impatiently as he browsed through dresses.

Quite frankly he did not care for her, but was beginning to feel uncomfortable by the way other people were starring at him as they found it odd to see a man... in a dress shop... who is going to buy a dress and other things.

"I need a little help" though Hans but was too prideful to ask. He knew nothing about women things yet he had to get at least 3 dresses, something for her to sleep in and... undergarments.

The undergarment portion broke through his pride and he finally asked for help from one of the store ladies. As she helped him he could not shake the feeling that she was secretly laughing at him on the inside.

When finished Hans payed and left. He was pretty sure that he lost half of his savings on it. But try to think of the positive which was the fact that he was doing a good deed.

Juggling the packages Hans made his way to the hut as fast as possible. The wolf always got irritated by large crowds, so it was best he avoid triggering it unless he wants a massacre to happen, which he did not want to happen.

As he made his way back the first thing he saw was smoke. He did not think much of it... till he realized the smoke was coming from his house.

Cursing Hans ran as fast as he could, somehow while not dropping the packages. Arriving he slammed open the door to find the fireplace was up in flames while Elsa was backed into a corner, terrified.

Acting fast Hans dropped the packages and grabbed a nearby bucket which he had filled with water earlier and threw it over the fire, extinguishing it. When it was off Hans looked to find that Elsa had somehow managed to burn a cured ham he had been saving.

The panic left as anger and worry set in, but the words that came out of his mouth were not at all pleasant.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!ARE YOU TRYING TO BURN THE HOUSE DOWN?!" yelled Hans making Elsa cower a bit, her mouth opened and closed as she tried but failed to form words.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THIS AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!? DON'T!" yelled Hans, at that moment he moved his arms in an exaggerated fashion.

Upon seeing this Elsa's reaction was to drop to the floor, tucking her head, legs and arms in, protecting all her vital organs and face. This at first confused Hans till he looked at his arm, at that moment he realized that the movement he made, it looked at though he was going to hit her even if he was not.

A frown formed in Hans face as he breathed and walked over to Elsa, placing a hand on her back he watch her flinch a little before saying "I am sorry, I did not mean to yell" Elsa turned her head and looked unsure,

"Its okay, I was just worried you got hurt" reassured Hans as Elsa slowly got up, both walked over and sat down. Elsa looking down while Hans making a mental note to fix what was burned before saying "Hey, got you something", Elsa flinched when Hans got up and brought over the boxes. Sitting next to her he presented her with the first box.

Unsure Elsa took it and held it up, then stared at Hans as if waiting for permission or maybe fear that he will snatch it away from her.

"Open it, tell me what you think" said Hans for at that moment he was panicking a bit about the size of the dress as he wondered if the size he got was either too big or too small.

Nodding Elsa opened the box and looked inside before pulling out some blue material. Holding it Elsa said softly "I don't know what to say",

"You can try it on then tell me what you think" said Hans, with a nod Elsa left for about an hour and a half before coming back.

Looking Hans was left speechless as he stared. The dress Elsa wore composed of an icy blue blouse with a high button up collar and long bishop sleeve, dark blue bodice and skirt, the skirt being decorated with icy blue snowflakes and her shoes were black boots. Elsa hair was done in a bun with a braid crowning her head.

Stunning, she is truly stunning, it was the though that went through Hans head over and over as he stared in silent shock.

Playing with her hands Elsa said softly "What do you think?"

It took a while for Hans to recover his voice before saying "You look good, no I mean... it suits you... blue is your color".

Looking down to hide her blush Elsa placed a lock on hair behind her ear before saying "Thank you",

"Its nothing... nothing really" said Hans waiving it off then stood up "Well... I have to go... uhh... don't burn the house while I am gone",

"Where are you going?" asked Elsa with a frown,

"Work, I will be gone for a bit, but I will be back" promised Hans as he slowly back away,

"Okay" said Elsa,

"Remember to lock the doors and not let anybody in" said Hans "And remember to eat and-" he paused when Elsa went over and hugged him.

He stood there surprised, burying her head she whispered "Come back quick", with a small smile Hans nodded before hugging her back.

They stood there quite a bit, hugging before Hans pulled away and said "I have to go... please lock the door behind me", nodding Elsa followed him out.

Once he was outside, Elsa gave a little wave before closing and locking the door. Once she did Hans sped off into the woods. It was time to hunt, the wolf knew it and it was more than ready to come out. All the while Hans prayed that there would be no death tonight.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors note: We see more a bit of Hans past, but what happened to Haakon? And poor Elsa, she is so scared, but she will get better soon, I promise. Any way thank you for reading and please stay tuned for the next chapter. For now please leave a review and feel free to tell me what you all think of it. Constructive criticism is much welcomed.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: Again so happy your all enjoying the story, though this chapter is going to be short its going to be sweet and have a lot of Helsa fluff.**_

_**Any way, enough of me talking, please enjoy this new chapter and please review when done, I always enjoy reading comments and receiving constructive criticism and such.**_

* * *

_Fear, pure fear as Elsa backed away from the predatory look of the guard, she moved back, taking a step back every time he took a step closer till her back hit the cold dungeon wall._

_"Your parents are dead" the guard began then chuckled "Long live Queen Anna of Arendelle" Elsa flinched as he reached over and petted her head gently._

_He chuckled again to her reaction before placing a hand under her chin, lifting her face to force her to look at him._

_"You so beautiful, its a shame it will all go to waste" he said as he pressed himself closer to her, Elsa whined as he pressed his body so close to her she could smell his stink of sweat and dirt. She tried to push him away but cried out when he grabbed unto her head and hair, pulling it up._

_"Shh shh shh, you better obey my little dove" he said as he moved his hand under her skirt and began to feel up her leg and buttocks. Fear and panic began to fill Elsa, as it did the shackles began to frost over._

_"Queen Anna wants you dead, but if you be a good girl and lay on your back I will consider letting you go" said the guard as he was close to touching her. _

_Wether it was panic or fear, Elsa did not know, but she yelled and her power reacted, the guard was blasted away as her shackles broke._

_At first Elsa was confused, she was shaking as her fight or flight reaction activated. It was flight._

_Turning and facing the wall Elsa pressed her hand against it, pushing against the wall and using her ice magic. The wall slowly frosted over before it cracked and broke, seeing her freedom Elsa took off running. Wanting to be as far away from there as soon as possible, but as she ran she heard the alarms sounded and soon she was chased._

* * *

Gasping Elsa sat up in a panic, looking around in fear, for a moment she feared that she had not escaped, that she was still in the dungeon awaiting the worse.

But much to her relief she was still in Hans home. Sighting Elsa swallowed, her throat was dry.

Getting up from bed she made her way to the kitchen where she had seen Hans keep a metal pitcher full of drinkable water.

Finding it on the table she took it only to find that it had no water.

"Its empty" though Elsa sadly before starring at the front door which lead outside. For a moment she debated on whether she should or should not risk going outside to get a drink of water.

As she stared she could hear Hans warning ringing in her head over and over, but she was so thirsty she decided to risk it.

With that in mind Elsa looked around and found a coat she can use. Putting it on Elsa took a lantern and the pitcher before heading to the door.

Opening it she looked outside carefully, the forest was quiet, there was no indication of anything being outside.

With a breath to make herself steady Elsa left to find either a water pump or a well to get water.

As she walked, holding a lantern which barely lit her way, Elsa tried to be brave, but she was incredibly spooked. The place was so quiet and unlike the castle she had been raised, even the dungeons were noisy.

The relief was big when she found a stone well. Walking over Elsa looked inside to find the well was well maintained and it was recently used judging by the bucket which was put on the side.

Pushing the bucket into the well Elsa let it fall before grabbing the crank and began to wind the rope, bringing the bucket full of water up.

Grabbing it and putting it aside Elsa filled the pitcher before taking a deep and long drink from it. Pausing to take a breath Elsa sighting as her dry mouth and throat was relieved before filling the pitcher again she turned to make her way home quickly, as she did she tripped over something in the darkness, confused she got up only to jump back in panic as she saw what she had tripped over.

A wolf foot print, a really big one. Trembling Elsa tried to find logic in this as there was no possible way a wolf could grow that big, if the books about Norway animals and nature was true, but if it was wrong then the foot print suggested the wolf that made it was as big as a grown adult or more.

At that moment she heard the snap of a branch, followed by a loud howl. Panicking Elsa got up and ran away, leaving behind the pitcher and lantern.

Gasping and trying hard not to cry out Elsa ran blindly through the dark forest, all the while the was grunting and heavy foot steps. She was being chased.

Elsa held back a scream as she went through bushes and twigs. Looking back briefly Elsa tried to see if she was being followed only to run into a tree.

In pain Elsa fell to the ground, groaning in pain Elsa held her head as she slowly tried to get up only to fear the steps stop... in front of her...

Terrified Elsa curled up, hands on her eyes, she did not want to see, as long as she did not see then it was not real and she was safe.

She froze as she felt something over her, it pressed its... snout?... against her as she back as it smelled her.

Finding bravery Elsa lowered her hands to take a peek, immediately she regretted it as she was barely able to hold back a scream of horror.

It was a wolf, a huge one, yet at the same time it was not a wolf, it seemed to be like what a wolf could be but its not as it stood on its hind legs, had some form of human anatomy, its fur red, never had she seen a wolf like that.

She flinched when he felt the wolf over her, it lay beside her, curled up next to her. Terrified Elsa was frozen in fear as the wolf pressed closer to her, its head nuzzled against the side of her head.

Clenching her eyes close Elsa prayed over and over to be spared, to not be hurt and if she was to be killed, that it would be swift and painless.

Time passed, how long Elsa was not sure as soon she gave into fatigue and blacked out.

* * *

Gasping Elsa jumped up, terrified she had been torn apart only to find she was back in Hans home.

Looking over herself she found that she was okay, not a scratch. For a moment she wondered it was just a nightmare.

"Yes, a bad dream, that's what it was..." she though to herself over and over as she wanted to forget what happened.

"Elsa!" she heard, getting up Elsa went to the kitchen where Hans was sitting on a table, on top of it was fur, it was very beautiful, it was brown with a bit of gray and white and would very likely be warm considering how thick and fluffy the fur was.

"Yes?" asked Elsa,

"Do you like it?" asked Hans as he gestured to the fur,

"Yes?" said Elsa unsure, wondering why he was asking.

Nodding Hans got up, took the fur then he gestured to a bowl full of gruel which apparently he made for her while she slept before turning and leaving the house.

Confused Elsa ate before she went to get ready, about an hour or so she went back to the kitchen, only that she saw, thrown over the chair was thick red cloth.

Curious Elsa took it and held it up, it was a long red ridding cloak, red in color, on the inside it was lined with fur, the same fur Hans had shown her earlier.

"Do you like it?" She heard, spooked she turned to face Hans who looked at her worried "Are you okay?",

"Yes... I mean, I am fine" said Elsa in a surprisingly steady voice despite her fear.

"You sure? You look paler than usual" said Han softly, she nodded meekly.

Not convinced yet deciding to leave it Hans walked over and gently took the ridding hood from Elsa's hands and threw it over her shoulder, gently buttoning up and adjusting it to her shoulders before backing away.

After a minute or so of looking at her he smiled before saying "You look pretty good in red" making Elsa blush a little,

"Hans, you don't have to, you may need this more than I" said Elsa softly as she looked down and played with her hands, gently Hans reached, placed his fingers under her chin, lifting it so she was looking at him eye to eye.

"Please, never look down, you have nothing to be ashamed off" Hans said gently before adding "As for the cloak I insist you have it, I got so much fur I don't know what to do with it, also you may have not noticed but you not only deserve it but you need it more, your skin is always so cold",

"I am not sure about the deserve park, but your right... about the cold" said Elsa as she pulled her gloves to make sure they were on.

With a nod Hans backed away a bit before he said "I will be going to get some berries and fish... while I am gone can you please clean a bit or make some baskets?",

"Okay" said Elsa unsure as she did not know how to make a basket but wanted to try as she wanted to do something to make up for what he did for her.

With a final nod Hans left the home leaving Elsa alone to work.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors note: Well that's the end of this chapter, but do not worry, there will be more fluff coming soon I promise. Any way thank you for reading and please stay tuned for the next chapter. For now please leave a review and feel free to tell me what you all think of it. Constructive criticism is much welcomed.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note: Again so happy your all enjoying the story, again I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but soon there will longer and better chapters.**_

_**Any way, enough of me talking, please enjoy this new chapter and please review when done, I always enjoy reading comments and receiving constructive criticism and such.**_

* * *

There was soft chirping sound that filled the entire cabin. Looking up from the bucket full of water Elsa was using to clean some shirts she paused when her eyes noticed the view outside.

It was spring, how could she have not noticed? Had it been that long since she first got to the cottage? Maybe?

She stayed there starring outside, admiring the greenery and the occasional bird that flew pass the area.

"I wonder..." though Elsa before she quickly strained the shirt, hanged it on the side before going to the back of the house where she knew Hans was.

* * *

"One, two, one, two" though Hans mentally as he did crunches while hanging on a tree branch.

He exercised not to keep fit, but to tire the wolf out. Usually it worked, but now it was ineffective as he knew that whatever the wolf wanted it got... what the wolf wanted Hans did not know and he was not planning to find out any time soon.

* * *

_Loud hoove sounds were heard as Haakon and Hans rode horses through the forest as they hunted deer._

_Feeling the wind in his hair Hans allowed himself to smile. He felt lucky that Haakon not only believed him, but also took him in as a guest._

_Haakon was a good man and Hans secretly wished his brothers had been more like him._

_Pulling on the reins of their horses they stopped and got off before looking around._

_"Lost track of it!" cursed Haakon, saying nothing Hans kneeled down to the ground and looking around, listening before saying "It is close by" pointing "We can corner it, you go there and spook it, then I can shoot it down"._

_Haakon nodded before going the direction Hans pointed, then Hans got up and went on the oposite side. Walking down the unmarked trail, Hand held unto his gun, attentive. _

_There was rustle before the deer ran over, just as Hans planned, he pointed and shot the deer point blank. Killing it instantly._

_It dropped to the ground dead, lowering his gun Hans got close, the smell of the deer, something, it made his mouth water._

_Eyes turned golden as he opened his mouth, teeth began to grow fanged before he began to dig into the deers belly._

_"Hans! We did we-" Haakons voice trailed off as he saw the scene before him. A bloody Hans was busy eating and tearing into the deer._

_"What are you doing?!" yelled Haakon shocked, snapping out of it Hans looked horrified before he scrambled back._

_He... what... Hans held his hand to his mouth before puking right in front of him. _

_"Okay... there is something wrong with you" said Haakon once he calmed down._

* * *

A gasp was heard and it interrupted Hans memory. Looking he almost fell off of the tree when he saw Elsa who was a bit red.

"Elsa" said Hans as he quickly got off of the tree and put on his shirt,

"I am sorry, I mean... I wondered if we could take a walk?" said Elsa, not looking at him directly.

Hans nodded, though he wanted to be away, he knew she could be in danger as the area they lived in was frequented by hunters, hence why he gave her the red cloak. To keep her safe.

Going back in the home Hans got cleaned a bit, changed shirt and packed some water and sandwiches while Elsa put on her cloak then they left together.

Hans knew the forest, he knew it like the palm of his hand so he was able to take Elsa through the scenic routes and the best areas he knew.

After a while he stopped at a meadow, it was the nicest ones Hans knew. It was open, had green grass and the trees let enough light in without it being too much, wild flowers grew, in other words, it was close to perfect.

Sitting down they ate a bit, as they did Hans noticed how Elsa would run her hand through the grass.

Noticing this Elsa blushed and said "I apologize, its been so long since I last touched grass before",

"Really?" asked Hans a bit surprised, Elsa nodded and gently said "I was... kinda sheltered" not wanting to admit her past.

Hans nodded to that and said "Well your not sheltered now, so enjoy it to your hearts delight"

Elsa smiled as she lay down on her back and stretched, feeling the grass, "Making a grass angel?" Said Hans playfully.

"It feels so good" said Elsa,

"Have you tried barefooted?" asked Hans,

"No" answered Elsa as she sat up,

"You should" said Hans "Feels great". Taking his words Elsa took off her boots and pressed her feet on the ground, feeling the grass in between her toes she laughed a bit as it felt cool and ticklish.

Getting up Elsa ran around, laughing a bit, Hans watched with a smile before nodding off a bit as the tiredness of his earlier activities caught up to him.

After a bit Hans woke up for a brief moment, his chest felt heavy, looking down he saw Elsa was sleeping, her body was laying against his, her head on his chest while her arms were wrapped and held his arm close to her.

He smiled a little before he placed a hand on her head, gently caressing her hair as she slept before joining her in sleep

* * *

_Slowly Hans felt awareness seep into him, opening his eyes at first he was confused, he was not in the meadow or in the hut, but in a very luxurious room._

_It was almost all blue, from the bed spread to the furniture, the only thing that was not blue was the crocuses painted on the wallpaper._

_Then there was movement, looking at where he felt it he saw it was Elsa. She was awake, resting on top of him, dressed in a very provocative dress._

_"Elsa?" said Hans surprised, she did not answer, just leaned in and kissed him._

_His eyes widen as she did, but soon he would kiss her back as he ran his hands through her back, her was soft and like silk._

_The kisses continued, more forceful and needy for each kiss before Hans turned so he was on top of her, kissing and nuzzling her neck._

_She moaned softly as he did before Hans pulled back and gently reached back and undoing the bow on her dress before pulling off her dress._

_But as he pulled off the dress he jumped back when he saw his hand turned to claws. _

* * *

Jumping awaken Hans looked around with his heart racing. But soon relaxed when he saw he was still in the meadow and Elsa was still sleeping.

"A dream... nothing but a dream" though Hans relieved only to grow tense when he heard a growl in his head.

At that moment he realized what the wolf wanted...

It wanted Elsa...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors note: Oh no, that's not good... Any way thank you for reading and please stay tuned for the next chapter. For now please leave a review and feel free to tell me what you all think of it. Constructive criticism is much welcomed.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: Again so happy your all enjoying the story, again I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but soon there will longer and better chapters.**_

_**Dreamsandimaginations: Hopefully this chapter will be better. :)**_

_**Guest: Yes but Hans will be more worried about what the wolf will do to Elsa... You will see what Haakon will do.**_

_**Any way, enough of me talking, please enjoy this new chapter and please review when done, I always enjoy reading comments and receiving constructive criticism and such.**_

_**Warning! Mentions some sexual content, but there will be no lemon... yet... but will be changing the rating to mature as there will be later on.  
**_

* * *

"Thank you" said Hans as Elsa served him a plate. It was simple broth of fish but Hans was not picky.

Tasting it it took everything Hans had not to wince. The fish was not properly cooked and the broth was too salty. But dared say nothing as he did not want to hurt Elsas feelings.

"Your welcome" said Elsa as she sat down to eat herself. Trying the soup she found it inedible. Looking at Hans she felt horrible.

It seems as though every time she tries to help or anything all she does is fail... but then again you could not blame her. She was a princess and a queen, she had never had to do such work as cooking, cleaning or anything like that.

Which in truth she was now learning how hard work it could be, also she had learned how polite and patient Hans was as every mistake he never yelled at her or was angry at her.

Lowering his spoon Hans looked outside in though,

"Something wrong?" asked Elsa softly,

"No, its just that your strong enough" said Hans,

"All thanks to you..." said Elsa softly, nodding Hans took a drink of water before saying "Next week I will be taking you to port... from there you can leave to anywhere else".

Elsa looked up at him, begging that she heard wrong as she asked "We?",

"No, just you Elsa" said Hans shaking his head "I belong here in the woods, alone...".

Hearing that made Elsas spoon drop in shock, she had hoped to stay there with him, to join him in his isolation, where she was safe and away from others.

"You don't need to... I... I quite like it here" said Elsa trying not to sound desperate.

Hans shook his head and said "No, your not staying here and that is final".

It took everything Elsa had not to burst out crying then and there. She had hoped that if she worked hard and endeared herself to him he would keep her around, but it was clear that that was not happening.

But there had to be a way... any way... for him to change his mind. Sitting in silence Elsa though back and forth, praying to find something, anything to convince him to let her stay.

She had tried to do house work, clearly she was terrible at it and he knew it so she could not use that. Cooking she was also a fail at it.

The more she though the more she realized she had nothing to offer. In truth she was nothing but a burden to him... another mouth to feed... something else to protect... nothing more.

Growing even more desperate Elsa continued to think. There had to be something she can use to change his mind.

Soon her eyes widen as she realized there was... but... could she really give him that?

* * *

Her mother always said to remain a virgin, that it was like a precious jewel she had to protect and not give to anybody but her husband during their wedding night.

"Can I really go through with this? Can I really give him that?" though Elsa feeling a little bit scared.

That though never left her mind as she tried to push on, reminding herself of her goal, she had to convince him to let her stay, no matter what the cost.

She had already tried to temp him, showing more skin than allowed by victorian protocol, asking for him to sleep with her at night at the pretense that she was scared.

So far nothing has worked as he would not touch her, other times avoid her all completly.

It left her wondering why, was she doing it wrong? She was trying to imitate what happened in the books she read, unless thats not how it went in real life...

* * *

"That girl will be the death of us" though Hans flustered as he chopped wood outside, trying to keep his mind distracted from Elsa...

So far it was not working at all. The wolf kept him on edge, encourage him to accept her advances.

Which was something Hans was not going to as he did not want to hurt Elsa.

Sighting in frustration Hans pilled up the wood before bringing some back to the cottage. Entering he stacked some on the side of the fireplace and put some in the fire to keep the house warm.

For some reason the home was almost always cold.

"Hans" he heard Elsa call, looking up to the left Hans heard her say "I need your help with something"

Wondering what Hans went upstairs to the loft only to emediatly be flustered at the sight of her in her... underwear...

She sat on the bed before she turned and pointed "Can you please help me undo my corset?".

Flabergasted Hans opened and closed his mouth trying to find his voice to refuse. But before he could she said "Please"

Mechanically Hans found himself walking over and sitting on the bed, with surprisingly steady hands he took the string and began to undo it only for Elsa to take his hand and turned, facing him.

Before he could even react she sat on his lap, legs either side of him, she pressed herself against him, kissing his chin gently as her hands went under his shirt and ran through his chest, feeling muscle and a bit of chest hair.

As she felt around Hans realized she was an ameture, never been with a man intimately before, that Hans could tell as he had some sexual experience before before he got cursed. Despite that, she sparked desire in him, even more so when she began to kiss him on the mouth. Hans moaned and gasped for air when Elsa's lips sought his neck and tug at his shirt as she tried to take it off. If she had looked at him, she would have seen his eyes turn yellow.  
But she hadn't, and therefore couldn't make the connection of the turning point. Hans, or rather the wolf, was urged to give in to his animalistic instincts - after all, production between the sexes was something primal. And as Hans' sanity began to dwindle, so began the wolf to dominate the foreplay. He no longer let himself be kissed, but took the initiative and began to roam his hands to her back to undo her corset. Or rather, rip it from her back.  
When he felt Elsa's hands go to his pants, a growl escaped from his lips and he plucked Elsa up to push her on the bed with him on top. All the while, he kept on kissing her.

* * *

Elsa was scared, terrified, this was her first time and she had overheard court ladies talk about how the first time always hurt.

So yes scared was not enough word to describe what she was feeling as his kisses became more aggressive and he pressed his body against hers and she felt things she had never felt before.

It was hot, cold, a strange mixture of the two as wherever he touched she felt like a spark of some sort, it did not hurt, in fact, she quite liked it.

But still what she could not understand brought fear to her as she knew what was going to come sooner or later and despite the fact she knew it was necessary, she was not ready for something like this, she was not ready to give it up to a stranger she barely knew.

Moving from her lips to her neck she accidentally let out a whimper of fear "... Hans"

* * *

"...Hans"  
The whimper of his name made him return to himself, and Hans forced himself away from her body.  
"No, stop!" Hans' eyes widened and scrambled upright.

Confused Elsa sat up,

"Hans, what-"  
"This was a mistake." Hans' lips were thin from anger - and desire. "Put your clothes on!" barked the prince, knowing full well that if he were to see her this way any longer, he might tear the remaining clothing off her.

"But" began Elsa,

"Now!" He roared at her making her flinch back in fear, it was at that moment Hans knew he was changing and fast.

Panicked Hans said "I have to go",

"Hans" said Elsa confused,

"Don't follow me! You have done more than enough!" Snapped Hans as he turned and left the cottage leaving Elsa alone to deal with the aftermath.

She was alone and after he came back he... closing her eyes she began to sob quietly. She did not want to go, she wanted to stay. This was the first place where she truly felt like she belonged and Hans was the first person who made her feel like she was not a monster, but now... she may have lost...

* * *

Crunch, crack, bam, it was what Hans heard as he continued to run aimlessly through the forest. As he did he could feel the pain of the transformation coming as he ran.

Tripping he fell to the ground where he stayed, writhing and yelling in pain as his body began to contourt painfully.

As time went on the pained screamed began to grow more distorted, more animalistic, before a loud howl resounded through the woods.

Those who heard it coward as they knew very well what it meant, the beast of the woods was out on the prowl.

* * *

The moon was shinning through the night sky as Anna stared up at it through the window of her throne room.

Turning she faced Kai who stood nervous at the door.

"Well?" She said, her tone was colder and more empty than the northen wind.

Nodding nervously Kai said "We... we have sent search parties through all of Arendelle, the woods were searched, but your sister is nowhere to be found... she was probably eaten or died for all we know"

There was silence as Anna though before saying "You will keep looking",

"What? But your majesty" began Kai, but was stopped when Anna raised her hand, with this motion she silenced him before saying "The search party will stop only when my sister is brought to me... dead or alive... preferably dead for all I care"

Nodding nervously Kai bowed before leaving or trying to as Anna stopped "What about the other thing I asked for?"

Kai tensed before responding "The ice harvester?",

"Yes, the one that lives with the trolls" specified Anna then added "Did you fetch him for me?",

"Yes your majesty" said Kai,

"Good, make sure he is in good shape, I will not have the man who will give me an heir be inadequate" said Anna in a chipper tone, it scared Kai as he nodded before leaving as fast as possible.

* * *

Gasping Elsa woke up and looked around the hut. Getting up from the table where she had fallen asleep waiting for Hans she saw it was morning or maybe late morning, she could hardly tell.

Wiping her eyes she almost jumped in relief at the sight of Hans walking back into the hut. Till she saw his eyes, they were hard and determined.

"Your leaving" said Hans firmly, those words, they were a trigger to Elsa.

"What?" asked Elsa hoping she heard wrong, only to flinch when Hans grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her out of the hut and into the forest. She screamed, began to tug and pull, trying to free her hand from his grip, but his grip on her just kept on tightening the more she struggled against him.

"No, no please" begged Elsa as she continued to struggled against Hans grip as he dragged her through the forest towards the nearest town where Hans was determined to get Elsa on a boat and to send her as far away from him and the wolf as possible. He did not want to hurt her this way, but he just cared too much about her to risk her getting hurt or killed by the wolf.

As Elsa struggled his grip had gotten so tight it began to hurt her wrist and she was sure she would have a bruise because of it. Meanwhile Hans payed no attention as he continued to tug her along. As she was dragged Elsa in a desperate attempt to stop Hans tried to grab unto trees, using them as an anchor to stay put.

Not that it worked as Hans got fed up with her struggles, so much so he turned, grabbed her by her waist, threw her over his shoulder and carried her away that way.

"No! Stop! Hans please!" cried Elsa as she struggled, hitting his neck and back in an effort to get him to let her go, but Hans refused as he continued, trying to ignore her cries and pleas.

She had to go, for her own safety he will take her to port, send her as far away from the wolf as possible and that will be the end of it.

"Let me stay! Hans! Let me stay!" yelled Elsa,

"No" Hans said simply, even coldly, sensing the cold Elsa froze before she burst out crying "How can you be so cruel!? Why won't you let me stay?! Please! I need you!" She hated being shown weak or frail, but she was desperate, scared and hoped that her words would be able to change Hans mind about sending her away.

"No, my answer is no and will remain a no" said Hans firmly as he fought against the wolf internally.

Angry and scared more tears spilled before Elsa screamed "You monster! How could you be so heartless!?", she said it, but the truth was that she did not mean those words as she knew he was no monster, for what monster would save her? Nurse her back to health?Help her? Non, yet she said those words and she regretted it.

Upon hearing those words Hans suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, for a moment Elsa could have sworn she heard a growl before he dropped her ontu the ground roughly.

Giving a yell Elsa landed on the ground on her side, getting up she turned to demand Hans why he did that only to see him leaving.

"Where are you going?!" she demanded,

"Being heartless" said Hans as he continue to walk away,

"Wait! You can't leave me here!" begged Elsa in panic, she was alone in the middle of the forest, she had no idea where she was and her sense of direction was not the best, so it was likely that she would not find her way out if he left her there,

"Watch me" said Hans before he sprinted away, Elsa got to her feet and ran after him to find he was much faster than she had anticipated so she was not able to follow him and ended up loosing track of him very quickly.

Stopping she looked around the dark, dense woods, hoping to spot Hans, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hans! Hans! Come back! Please!" called Elsa but there was no answer. She was alone again...

Loosing all composure Elsa fell to her knees crying, frost gathered all around her as she though of all she lost.

All she wanted was to go home, but she had no home to go to, she wanted her sister, a sister who wanted nothing to do with her after her parents death... she had nothing...

Moving so she was laying on the ground Elsa wept softly, for there was nothing else she could do. As she wept snow began to fall.

* * *

The wind and snow roared against cottage as Hans was inside, busy preparing some of his hunting gear.

All the while his eyes shifted back and forth between green and gold as the wolf clawed at his mind. Demanding to be set free to go after Elsa.

And it was not only the wolf, but his guilt, his guilt for leaving her behind in the forest and in this strange weather. It was spring yet it was snowing as if it was the middle of winter, true the climate of Arendelle was always somewhat cold, but never had it snowed in spring.

There was a loud bang as a tree some distance away fell due to the high velocity of the winds making Hans shutter as he realized that the snow storm was getting worse and worse as time went on.

Turning his attention back to his gear Hans tried to ignore it as much as he could but his mind kept going back to Elsa and worrying about her, what if the storm got her? What if she had no shelter? Was she in danger?

Finally not able to ignore it any more Hans threw on his coat, grabbed a lantern which was nearby and ran out of the house to look for Elsa.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors note: Oh boy! Will Hans find Elsa in time?! Is Elsa okay!?.. Sorry I cannot say... Any way thank you for reading and please stay tuned for the next chapter. For now please leave a review and feel free to tell me what you all think of it. Constructive criticism is much welcomed.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note: Again so happy your all enjoying the story, again I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I had to for the next chapter will be long and exiting, I promise.**_

_**Guest: Really? Wow, what a coincidence! And don't worry, I will. :)**_

_**Guest: You will see. Don't worry.**_

_**Guest: No, he did it to protect her as he sees himself as a danger to her. He never wanted to hurt her.**_

_**Yubima-chan: Sorry will fix, I cannot say whats up with Anna, but I can tell you a hint... think what happened to Kai in the original snow queen. Lol I love dorky monsters too.**_

_**Any way, enough of me talking, please enjoy this new chapter and please review when done, I always enjoy reading comments and receiving constructive criticism and such.**_

* * *

Snow fell down on Elsa as she made her way through the forest. She was lost, but she did not care as she was sure she would find her way out if she kept walking. Pulling the cape closer to her she bundled herself up more, cold did not bother her, but people...

She looked down in an attempt not to cry as she remembered Hans cruel treatment of her earlier. How could that be?! Hans had been so kind to her, how could he be like that? How could he be so cruel after...

As the snow began to fall harder, looking up she noticed a cave nearby.

It was probably not a good idea for there could be a wild animal there, but at that moment she did not care as she walked into the cave.

Looking inside she saw it was empty, not a single trace that it was inhabited as it was clean of bones or whatever animals could bring in.

Entering further Elsa lay on the ground, against a hard yet smooth stone, bundling herself unto her cloak she closed her eyes, wanting to rest for a bit before continuing her way.

* * *

The snowflakes turned to a horrible blizzard that beat down mercilessly as Hans ran about the forest, calling out for Elsa, hoping to find her safe and sound.

For a moment he stopped and winced as he held his head, the wolf trying to force its way out into control.

"No, no, control yourself" Hans though to himself over and over. For a moment he relaxed as he though that the wolf was contained... he was wrong.

All of a sudden a sharp yet familiar pain went up his back causing Hans to collapse on the ground, the lantern smashing somewhere nearby.

Squirmed and yelling Hans could feel the transformation take place as his body contorted and changed, painfully as muscle grew, bones moving, hair appearing where there was non and clothes being torn off by the forced transformation.

Finally his eyes turned fully golden before he let out a howl... the wolf was in control.

Up on its hind legs the wolf sprinted rapidly down the forest, using its sense of smell, the traces were small, but he could smell her.

Finding the area she was left behind he found she was not there, but that did not deter him as he sniffed around before following her scent.

As it grew stronger he found it lead to a cave, tense it slowly made its way into the cave, sure he could not smell an animal, but he did not want to take chances.

Peering into the cave he found no trace of animals, only Elsa who was curled up against a stone, fast asleep.

Giving a soft growl which sounded more like a purr he walked over, bend down, gently stroked her head and hair causing Elsa to lean against his hand for comfort, he purred one more time before he picked her up into his arms, bridal style before leaving back go his home as fast as possible.

* * *

Cold, it was what Elsa felt, but it was odd as cold never bothered her, wet, heavy, it was also added which made for an odd and uncomfortable feeling.

After a while she moved, trying to get more comfortable before her hand felt something warm and furry, fur maybe? Then some movements, was she moving and by who?

At this rate Elsa found she no longer cared, if she died all would be well in the world, so turning her head she found herself buried in that warm fur.

The last thing she remembered was clutching unto it and not wanting to let go.

* * *

Dread, it was what Hans felt as he slowly came too. For a long while he kept his eyes closed in fear that he would wake up and find Elsa's blood all over him.

So finally when he could not delay the inevitable he opened his eyes and sighted in relief, there was no blood.

After about a minute Hans began to panic as he feared the wolf had had his way with Elsa while he was in control. With that in mind Hans took off running, climbed the stairs of the loft, tripping twice before arriving to the bed where Elsa was laying down, sleeping.

Quickly looking over her Hans sighted in relief when he found there was no sign the wolf did anything. In fact Elsa was perfectly fine as she lay on the bed a serene expression on her face as she slept.

With relief Hans breathed as he had been holding his breath in nervousness before he began to walk away. All the while mentally cursing his curse.

* * *

Smell, it smelled, familiar, turning her head Elsa groaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was the roof, her eyes widen as she recognized the roof. Sitting up right Elsa looked around and confirmed that yes she was back at Hans home.

But how? Had he changed his mind? And if he did, why?

Suddenly Elsa heard something, looking she saw it was Hans, his eyes looked tired and full of worry. But worry about what?

"Hans?" asked Elsa unsure. He said nothing as he walked over to her.

"Hans... whats wrong?" asked Elsa, it was all she was able to say before he all of a sudden fell to his knees, burying his head on her dress as he wrapped his arms around her legs.

Elsa froze in shock as he did that, all the while wondering why was he doing that.

"I am sorry" he whispered.

Upon hearing that Elsa was taken aback by surprise. She never expected to hear an apology from Hans as he seemed the type to be too proud to admit when he was wrong.

Pressing her hand on his shoulder she was torn between pushing him away from the anger she felt or demanding to know.

She had never been put in this position before, but despite it she knew one thing...

She had to know...

"Why?" asked Elsa, her voice was calm, yet very cold.

Looking up at her Hans got up and shook his head "I cannot say",

"Why not?" asked/demanded Elsa, her voice getting angrier,

"I just can't!" said Hans turning so she was facing his back "I just... I want to keep you safe",

"Safe?" asked Elsa baffled "Safe from what?".

There was silence before Hans said "I have to go", before Elsa could get another word across he left the home.

Once alone Elsa looked at her hand as they closed into a fist, she was confused, angry, so much so she did not know what to do with herself. Never had she ever felt so conflicted, a part of her wanted to forgive Hans and let it go, but another was angry and demanded answers from him before even thinking about forgiving him for leaving her alone in the woods and treating her the way he did after he had been so kind to her.

What should she do? Should she forgive and forget? Or Confront and demand?

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors note:Well lovely readers I am leaving you on a cliffhanger.. Now to ask you.. Should Elsa forgive Hans immediately? Or Give him a hard time for what he did till he tells her why he did what he did?**_

_**Please leave a comment about it and please stay tuned for the next chapter. For now I bid adeu.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors note: I want to thank you all for reviewing and reading the last chapter. Hearing your opinions means a lot and they also help if I need to edit or make something as requested made a chapter which is much longer and hopefully you will love it!_**

_**So for now sit back, relax, and please enjoy this new chapter and remember to leave a review when done, as opinions are most welcomed.**_

* * *

Sitting on a little wooden stool and facing a window Elsa was busy knitting. As each thread was used so were her thoughts.

What to do? Was the question that went through her mind over and over as she was busy.

A part of her was furious, wanted nothing more than to yell at him as she confronted him about what he did and how it made her feel.

But she was not sure how to go about it as she had never been in such a position before. Back then she was not allowed to argue her point of view or anything. Whatever her parents said went, no exceptions, no excuses.

So Elsa continued to think and after a while she decided to confront Hans for she at least deserved answers, how it would go she was not sure, but she was confident that he would not get violent as has never raised a hand on her to hit her while she was there.

"Yes... I will" she whispered before she continued her knitting while every so often she would look out the window. Waiting for Hans to return.

* * *

_Knock knock, Hans knocked on the Haakons door. After his strange "episode" where he ate that deer Haakon insisted on trying to figure out what was wrong with him._

_Hans had little hope but decided to humor Haakon as the future Duke of Weselton Haakon was very interested in a lot of subjects, though medicine was one of his favorites, so Hans strange symptoms gave Haakon a chance to play doctor._

_"Come in" he heard, walking in Hans was not worried till he noticed Haakon sitting on a desk, a worried expression on his face._

_"Good day" began Hans hoping to break the ice as he walked over and stood next to the desk. For a moment there was silence as there was Hans noted how Haakon moved around, it was clear he wanted to say something but hesitated before finally saying "So, Hans, I have researched and I think I know whats wrong",_

_"Thats good, so... what is it?" asked Hans a bit unnerved by Haakons actions._

_"Yes about that..." Haakon paused and gestured to the chair "You might want to take a seat before hearing this",_

_"What happened Haakon?" asked Hans finally loosing his patience._

_Tugging on his cravat Haakon coughed rather nervously before saying "Well I did all the test... read all the books... and I think I know what is going on... and its not a disease but... it can be a problem",_

_"Say it, it cannot be that bad" said Hans wanting to laugh at Haakon as he was sure that the young duke was making a big deal over nothing._

_"Ithinkyourawerewolf" Haakon finally said as fast as possible._

_Hans eyebrows raised as be stared at Haakon in disbelief before shaking his head and saying "Sorry, but I though I heard the word werewolf in that sentence",_

_"You did" said Haakon meekly,_

_"Are you joking? I never saw you as one to believe in superstitions",_

_"I am not! I tried to find anything else to explain everything away, but in the end it all goes back to werewolf" explained Haakon as he pulled out a book from his desk,_

_"Thats nonsense Haakon! There is no such thing as werewolves and even if there was I would most certainly not be as I have not turned into a wolf during a full moon or anything" explained Hans then stopped and added unamused "Its the sideburns isn't it?",_

_"No, its not the sideburns and not all werewolves are alike" said Haakon as he opened the book and began to move the pages before pointing to one specifically "Here, I think your maybe a lycan or a Valvur" he showed Hans the page "Their known to be what started the legend of the beserkers, they can transform at will or under extreme emotions such as anger, they do not need the moon to turn and though they are not evil and more controlled they can have problems controlling their animalistic impulses",_

_"That cannot be" said Hans,_

_"It can and it explains everything, but the question is... did you turn on your own free will? or were you cursed?" Haakon asked, Hans though before his mind went back to what happened and said "Haakon... I think I may have been cursed..." before proceeding to tell him what happened with his brothers as Hans had left out a couple of details._

* * *

Hans woke up, his cheek felt rough as he was laying down on rocky terrain, groaning he picked his head up and looked all over the place, completely disoriented and having no idea where he was...

Holding his pounding head Hans winced as he looked down at his hands, his fingers were bloody as he lost a couple of nails and both his hands and arms were cut up and scrapped.

Transformations were always hard and painful, especially when it was against his will and he tries to fight it. But this week was by far the worst Hans had ever experienced.

Wincing Hans forced himself up, but he ended up falling face first into the hard rocky ground making him cry out in pain. He had not eaten or slept or even rested, he was physically, emotionally and mentally drained as he was pushed to his limits by the wolf who wanted nothing more to get Elsa.

What the wolf wanted Hans was not sure and again he did not want to find out as he was determined to fight the wolf to the very end. If it wanted Elsa, it will have to walk over Hans dead body before even getting a hand on her.

* * *

Two week, almost three actually had passed since Hans disappeared to who knows where and quite frankly Elsa was becoming rather worried.

Getting up she would walk back and forth in the cabin, every so often looking either out the window or at the door. Hoping she could either spot Hans making his way back or him walking through the door at any second.

But so far neither had happened and it was quite worrisome as it was not like Hans to just not show up. Yes he did left every so often but he always came back after a day or two and if he was gone for long periods of time he would always go back and check on her every now and then.

"Did something happened?" Wondered Elsa rather worried as she stopped by the window and looked out the forest.

After seeing time tick by Elsa had enough and decided to go out to look for Hans. Looking around she borrowed one of his coats and capelets, grabbed a lantern before making her way out. Determined to find him and bring him back home.

* * *

The forest was dark and strangely quiet, for a moment Elsa began to worry as she continued to look deeper and deeper into the forest while calling out Hans name every so often.

"Hans!" she called, her voice echoed through the forest, so vast she now began to fear she had gotten lost.

"Hans where are you?" Though Elsa as she looked before she jumped when she heard a loud, booming, howl.

It was so strong and loud Elsa feared that the wolf that made that sound was close by. With that though she began to run only to trip and fall.

Scrambling to stand and grabbing her lantern her eyes widen in horror as she noticed something on the ground.

At first she did not know what it was due to it being too dark to see, but as she walked closer and held out her lantern to light up the area she almost cried out.

There were pieces of clothes ripped apart and scattered on the ground. But that was not what horrified her.

As she reached for a piece of the torn cloth she begged and pleaded mentally "Please don't let it be, please don't"

As she turned the piece and she got a good look at it she cried out as she recognized the embroidery on the piece. It had been one of the embroidery works she had done to fix one of Hans shirts.

Holding the piece closely she wept, yes she was angry at him for what he did, but she never wanted this to happened, she never wanted him dead... eaten by animals.

Suddenly a growl alerted her, slowly getting up on her feet she felt her sorrow turned to anger as she turned to face the thing that growled.

It was a scary sight, the wolf was behind her, it looked like a regular wolf, though larger, much much larger than a normal one, its pelt was also an unusual color as it was red.

As it approached her it stood on its hind legs and its form shifted to a more half man half wolf kind of creature.

It tried to reach her but Elsa reacted and shot ice, it dodged it, the spikes raising from the ground, it growled then began to try to make its way to Elsa but Elsa continued to shoot ice or create barriers.

Each time the wolf dodged or punched the barriers, they held up a bit before shattering against the wolfs strength before it tried to make its way over to her.

In one Elsa shot ice on the wolves feet, launching it into the air before she shot it again, this time hitting it directly on the stomach.

The wolf cried out in pain as it landed on the ground, it turned to run away but Elsa shot ice on both sides, preventing its escape before in her anger she shot ice at the wolf with every intent of killing it even though normally she would never want to harm anybody or anything, but the wolf had killed somebody dear to her so it was going to pay for what it did.

Reacting the wolf turned its back and howled in pain as the ice cut its back. Slowly but surely Elsa walked closer and closer, her ice intensifying as she was so angry she was blind to everything except the intent of destroying this monster.

"Elsa! Stop!" she heard, the shock was so much that Elsa stopped. It..

"Hans! i-" her voice trailed off as she turned around only to find nobody was there.

This was so strange, how could it be? She heard him! She heard him as clear as day behind her.

As Elsa looked she heard a whimper, her focus went back to the wolf as she readied herself in case it tried to attack but by the looks of it it would not.

Sliding to the ground the wolf whimpered in pain before closing its eyes. As it did the body began to contour and shrink, hair vanished as it took a human appearance, once she knew too well.

Gasping in shock Elsas hands went to her mouth as she stared at the battered form of Hans.

Hans and the wolf were one and the same...

As she stared at his battered and beaten form, hearing groans escape from his lips every so often she knew he was in a lot of pain.

But at the same time she was torn, he could have killed her! Why did he attack her?! She never did anything to him so what provoked the attack?! And further more why did he not tell her about this?!

Inside Elsa she began to feel conflict, on one hand she was furious and wanted to leave him just as he had left her before, but at the same time she could not stand to leave him like this.

Hans was hurt, exposed and out in the woods its was clear that he would not survive without her aid and yet...

She shook her head as her anger was replaced with pity, she just did not have it in her to leave him.

So carefully Elsa walked over, while taking off her coat, lowering herself to her knees she carefully placed the coat over his fallen form.

The painful burning sensation of the fabric touching his wounds was enough to rouse Hans from his unconscious state. With glazed eyes he looked at her.

Gently placed a hand on the side of his face Elsa said in a hushed voice "I need you to help me, I need you to stand".

Elsa had to repeat it several times before he got the message, carefully and slowly Hans pushed himself up with his hands, Elsa helped steady him as he got up and together the two made their way back to the cabin, slowly but surely.

* * *

"This place is giving me the chills" said a soldier as he and his partner were looking around the woods, searching for Elsa under the orders of queen Anna.

"I know, I doubt that Elsa person would have survived all this time out here" said his partner as they scoped the area.

"Yes, if you ask me queen Anna is-" a snap of the twig stopped their conversation.

"Did you hear that?" asked the soldier as he held out a lantern,

"Maybe it was an animal" said the other only for there to be another snap.

"Who goes there?" called the soldier before he hushed and pointed.

Up ahead they could see forms gathered, 12 forms, of what they were not sure as it was too dark to tell.

"Hello? Somebody there?" They called and at that moment they wished they had not as the forms turned to reveal... wolves... 12 of them.

The soldiers backed away spooked as the wolves began to surround them, as they did they stood on their hind legs and gained a more humanoid form.

Shortly thereafter the lights of their lanterns were turned off... followed by a scream.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**_Authors note: Oh no... more werewolves...but who are they?! And why are they in the forests of Arendelle?  
_**

**_Any way for now I bid you all good day and _**_**please leave a review to tell me what you think and I hope to see you all again in the next chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Authors note: I want to thank you all for reviewing and reading the last chapter. Hearing your opinions means a lot and they also help if I need to edit or make something as requested made a chapter which is much longer and hopefully you will love it!_**

**_I feel that I have to warn you all... this chapter contains a scene which shows highly sexual behavior, if offended do not read._**

_**So for now sit back, relax, and please enjoy this new chapter and remember to leave a review when done, as opinions are most welcomed.**_

* * *

Red, it was what Elsa saw as she wring out the rag she was using. It was beautiful shade which made a contrast against the ivory bowl which was a bit chipped and cracked.

Elsa would have admired it... if she did not know she was dealing with blood, Hans blood.

Dipping the rag into another bowl, this one was full of clean water and ice chips Elsa swirled it around before taking it out and bringing it over to Hans, who was laying in front of the fire which Elsa had lit, his back was to her allowing her a perfect view of all the wounds and scars he had.

Pressing the cold cloth against the open wounds Elsa heard Hans groan a bit then flinch as she pressed it further into the wound.

"Ah!" yelped Hans in pain as he buried his head on the pillow, slightly bitting into it to keep himself from yelling out in pain.

"Hold still" said Elsa only for Hans to flinch away from her,

"It hurts!" Hans snapped at her before yelling as she grab his shoulder roughly and forced him to stay still as she continued to clean and dress his wounds.

"It would hurt less if you stop squirming like a baby" said Elsa holding back her irritation,

"I am not some infant" Hans snapped,

"Well your acting like one" Elsa snapped back,

"It hurts!" repeated Hans for the lack of better words,

"Just hold still! I am almost done!" Elsa said firmly as she cleaned and dressed the wounds as fast as possible. As she did she could not help but notice the scars, a lot of them were old and the muscle, he had a lot and it did not surprise her as he seemed to be a very fit and strong person.

Noticing she was starring Elsa scolded herself for doing that before she finished dressing the wounds.

Wincing Hans slowly sat up and looked at Elsa before muttering "Thanks",

"No problem" answered Elsa as she moved a bit to stare at the fire.

For a moment there was silence between them before Hans said "So... you shoot ice out of your hands...",

"And you turn into a wolf" said Elsa, both of them were awkward as they were not sure how to address the elephant in the room.

"Yes..." said Hans before getting up, as he did he winced as his wounds were still hurting, once up he turned and looked at Elsa "I will take you to port tomorrow",

"What!?" yelled Elsa furious, not this again!

"Elsa I am dangerous! Did you forget what just happened?!" said Hans as he gestured outside,

"No your not! I was able to handle you quite easily!" said Elsa crossing her arms,

"This wolf will not stop! It wants you! I don't know why! But it does! I don't want to hurt you!" Hans said, his voice getting louder and more desperate,

"You already hurt me when you left me in the woods! When you just abandoned me! Dumped me as if I was worth nothing!" Elsa shouted,

"I had to protect you! You mean too much to me!" Hans yelled at her only to grow pale as he realized what he said, what he had just admitted, the depth of his feelings.

He never wanted to feel that way, he wanted to remain feeling nothing for her, that way he would be able to send Elsa away to keep her safe. Yet it seems that somehow, Elsa just being there made his feelings change, he cared for her, but was it more than just care? Did his feelings evolved to more than just caring for Elsa? To more than just wanting her friendship and companionship?

Hans did not know, but he dared not to say anything more while Elsa had more to say.

In anger she yelled "I am not some damsel who needs protecting and saving! I can take care and protect myself! So stop being so stubborn and let me help you!"

There was silence as Elsa and Hans said nothing more as it was clear that Elsa was not going anywhere.

Hans wanted to force her to leave but knew that would be a terrible idea as she nearly killed him a couple of hours ago with her ice magic and... maybe now he needed her in his life more than ever...

* * *

Silence filled the room as Anna got up from bed, stretching a bit she sighted before getting up.

As she did the doors opened as a flurry of maids walked into the room to take care of their queen.

Standing still Anna allowed the maids to undress, wash, dress and do her hair.

"Careful" said Anna, her voice cold as she was fitted into a dress "I am pregnant", the maids nodded fearfully as they finished dressing her.

Once they did her hair was done in an elegant bun before they applied some make up on her face.

The make up was more to hide her freckles and give her a more "grown up" look as Anna detested looking like a child.

When done Anna extended her hand, nodding a maid gave her a mirror so she could inspect the work that had been done on her.

Holding the mirror Anna brought it up to her face and looked at it, her now blue eyes stared back as she inspected for any flaws or mistakes.

Finding non she smiled and though "Who is the queen now?" before handing the mirror back and walking away to allow the maids to clean her room.

As she walked away she caressed her growing belly as she made her way down the hall and down some stairs to the basement which had been converted into a cell...

A fancy one as it had a large comfortable bed, warm blankets and pillows, furniture and so much more. The prisoner inside was given fine clothes and food, but it was not like it could replace freedom.

Walking closer Anna smiled as she looked inside the cell to find a burly blond male, his name is Kristoff, her "spouse" but mostly for procreation and to keep the trolls under her control.

"Hello Kristoff" said Anna sweetly, Kristoff sat on a chair facing a wall saying nothing, on said wall was a drawing he made of the north mountain.

He missed his home, Anna knew, but he would never see it, she had to keep him locked up for if he left he would use what he knew against her.

Placing a hand on her belly Anna said "Our child is growing nicely dear husband",

"I am not your husband" growled Kristoff, still not looking at her,

"You married me therefor you are my husband" said Anna coldly,

"I married you to keep my family safe" snarled Kristoff "Cause who would love or marry a witch like you".

Anna's eyes narrowed in anger and said "That is queen Anna to you" with that she turned and left, giving the orders to a soldier to punish Kristoff for his insolence.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed since the revelation of Hans and Elsa's abilities they were still living under the same roof.

Things were still tense, but had gotten better, they began to open up to one another, telling one another about their pasts and their abilities.

It surprised Elsa to know that Hans was a prince, at the same time Hans was surprised he had been housing an heiress.

"Maybe I can marry her and become a king" though Hans as a joke, but in truth he had no want or interest in getting a throne as he enjoyed the life he had made for himself.

With a final swing he finished chopping the wood before going to stack it. Once he finished he went back inside the hut to find Elsa fast asleep on the couch, some baskets were scattered all around, baskets she made.

Walking over to Elsa Hans placed a hand on her head as he did he remembered how some time ago Elsa did not know how to do much of anything on her own, but now she was quite independent and confident.

Gently stroking her head Hans said "You have come a long way" before scooping her up into his arms and taking her bed, once tucked in he decided to go to bed himself as tomorrow there would be much to do.

* * *

**_Mature sexual scene, skip if insulted._**

_The dream was so strange, as Elsa wonder if she was dreaming or if it was reality._

_She was laying on the ground, on top of her red cloak which was spread out, the sky was starry making Elsa realize she was outside and looking further she realize she was exposed, naked as the day she had been born._

_How? Why? Were the questions that ran through Elsa's mind as she tried to remember what happened that led her to be like this._

_Before she could even move she noticed something, more like somebody._

_An arm wrapped around her, turning her head Elsa saw it was Hans._

_"Hans.. I... " said Elsa as she tried to grab unto her cloak and use it to cover herself as she was ashamed that Hans was seeing her like this, exposed, vulnerable, it was a position she was always told never to be._

_"Don't" he said softly as he reached, placing a hand on her hands, stopping her from covering herself "Don't be ashamed, your beautiful", this made Elsa blush for many reasons, the main one being that her mother always told her that she could only show herself like that to her husband... but had there ever been, or could there be a chance to have a husband like every other woman?_

_No... and she would never know, if she refused his affection._

_"It isnt proper for a lady..." she heard her mother say in her head, but she combated it by this though "I was never seen as the crown princess of Arendelle by my people or my parents... I am a nobody to them - why shouldn't I act like a nobody and persuade my own happiness like everyone else instead of keeping by the rules? and Hans... hadn't he done the same and broken with his royal birthright? Out of all the men I met, he is the only one who looked with concern and love for my well being... I feel safe with him..."_

_Looking at Hans she ran her hand through the side of his face and asked quietly "Can you please be gentle?",_

_"Of course" promised Hans to her before leaning in for a kiss._

_Their lips met, at first Elsa flinched away due to being shy, but Hans just smiled reassuringly before leaning over and placing a kiss on her cheek, Elsa smiled at the warm and gentle contact, Hans leaned again and this time she allowed him to kiss her lips, just as before the contact was gentle, his lips felt warm against hers and surprisingly soft, Elsa returned the kiss boldly and he accepted it._

_As they kissed Elsa froze as Hans moved, he was now on top of her, kissing her he whispered "Tell me what you want"._

_"Touch me" said Elsa, all she had to do was say and Hans was more than happy to oblige._

_His lips met on her neck, Elsa whimpered in pleasure as he kissed and nipped at her neck. His hands touched her breast, began to touch caress her breast and pinch her nipples gently._

_Elsa gasped as he did. Began to shiver as she felt a strange combination of hot and cold. The heat was mostly concentrated on her lower belly, specifically in between her legs. It was hot, but strangely empty, she wanted something, but did not know what._

_Shaking Elsa pressed herself against Hans, moving and rubbing, trying to find relief. Moving back Hans let Elsa go, she almost whined in disappointment._

_"Don't worry my angel, I will take care of you" he said, his voice husky as he reached and placed his hands on her legs._

_Gently he moved them apart so they were spread. Elsa for a moment began to hesitate as she wondered what he had in mind as he stared at her._

_Lowering his head he kissed her knee, slowly he began to kiss lower, then he was in her thigh, her hip and finally..._

_Elsa's eyes rolled to the back of her head as pleasure filled her body. She moved and shook as he took care of her. Each stroke, each kiss, it became more and more intense._

_Pulling away for a moment Elsa felt nothing, then when she least expect it she felt something invade her._

_Crying out in pleasure Elsa felt hot, not just outside, but on the inside as Hans lay on her. Wrapping her arms around Hans Elsa moaned, cried, she tried to speak but she could not form a correct sentence._

_As she felt his shoulders she noticed, fur? Looking at Hans Elsa turned pale... it was the wolf..._

**_End of mature scene_**

* * *

Gasping Elsa rose up from bed and looked around, her heart beat going a mile a minute. She only relaxed when she saw she was in bed, dressed, in Hans hut.

"A dream... nothing but a dream" she told herself only to hear a soft growl. This made Elsa jump up and out of the bed and just in time too as the wolf pounced on the bed, surely he would have caught her had she not moved.

Running down to the kitchen Elsa ran to the door only for the wolf to get there first and block her way out.

"Hans! Stop!" yelled Elsa, the wolf just growled and jumped, as he did Elsa reacted and used her ice powers around the wolf, caging him in an ice cage.

The wolf howled and growled as he began to claw at the ice bars, trying to break them but was unable to. It growled and yowled as it desperately tried to claw its way out with no success.

Calming down Elsa saw the wolf was not going anywhere.

It growled as it continued to try break free, but finding no way out it settled on looking at Elsa, in its eyes she could see him demand her to let him go, but there was no way she would let him go, not after he almost attacked her.

Taking a seat on the ground Elsa watched as she waited for the wolf to tire out so Hans would return, since that was all she could do for now.

As time passed the wolf did not leave, but calm down enough, it just lay down against the bars, settling to look at her, letting out an occasional purr/growl as he looked at her.

Rolling her eyes at him Elsa said "if you think you can convince me to let you out your sadly mistaken", the wolf growled purred while shrugging its shoulders as if saying "Well I had to try".

This Elsa noticed quickly and baffled she asked "You can understand me?", the wolf nodded its head at her.

As her eyes widen Elsa realized that maybe the so called wild and out of control wolf Hans had described to her was not as wild and uncontrollable as Hans said, if the wolf was then they would no be communicating calmly like they were now.

Curious Elsa got closer as she had a couple of questions that needed answers.

* * *

Sitting down at the dinning room Anna sighted contently at the nice breakfast spread before her. There were hard boiled eggs, some fruit and a bowl of gruel.

Taking a jar nearby she poured some cloudberry jam on it before stirring it and just as she was going to eat the doors burst open as two soldiers ran inside, both terrified out of their wits.

"What is the meaning of this?!" thundered Anna as she rose her seat, furious at the soldiers behavior.

"Your majesty! The woods have been invaded by werewolves!" yelled the soldiers "We barely escaped with out lives when they attacked us",

Anna stared at the two, noting how their uniforms now were tattered and torn, but from what she could see neither had any apparent injuries.

"You both sure?" asked Anna as she was convinced that the two got drunk and hallucinated,

"Yes we are!" yelled the oldest of the two,

"Well..." said Anna as she though then smiled "What do you want to happen?",

"We need to call off the search for that Elsa person! We need keep people out of those woods!" said the guard happy that the Queen was listening.

Anna nodded before gesturing to the door "Very well, you may go now", happy the two left neither of them noticing Anna gesture to Kai and whisper "Have them both hanged",

"What? But your-",

"Do you want to join them too?" asked Anna, for a moment her eyes shifted, turning a more pale color of blue, the very same as ice.

Terrified Kai nodded and as he left she called "Tell the search for Elsa to double, I want her found, dead or alive, I do not care, if dead then good and if not then she will be hanged".

Kai turned to demand to know how could she wish death on her sister, but dared not say so he nodded and left.

Once they were gone Anna sat back down and began to eat her breakfast as she did she spoke to the child growing in her belly "You see, people are so useless now a days, you need to make sure you get your way no matter what, remember that my darling" after taking a bite out of her food Anna nodded in contentment before adding "As for my sister she will be found and its not like somebody is hiding her, I mean who would protect a witch like her? Its not like that whatever they claimed they saw is protecting her"

She laughed at the absurdity of the though before she continued to eat, never knowing just how close to the truth she got.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**_Authors note: Anna is getting worse... as for Elsa, it seems she will have a chance to get to know the wolf, wonder what she will learn about him.  
_**

**_Any way for now I bid you all good day and _**_**please leave a review to tell me what you think and I hope to see you all again in the next chapter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Authors note: I want to thank you all for reviewing and reading the last chapter. Hearing your opinions means a lot and they also help if I need to edit or make something as requested made a chapter which is much longer and hopefully you will love it!_**

_**So for now sit back, relax, and please enjoy this new chapter and remember to leave a review when done, as opinions are most welcomed.**_

* * *

Time, it was something Elsa was discovering and she had plenty of it as she looked at the cage wolf.

The wolf did not say much other than a few growls, purs or gestures which turned their conversations into a sort of guessing game as Elsa wanted to know what he wanted to tell her.

Finally she had to ask "Why are you chasing me?", the wolf grunted and purred,

"I am sorry?" asked Elsa confused, then flinched back when the Wolf suddenly stuck his hand through the bars.

Seeing her reaction the wolf purred a little and whined as if saying "Its okay, I won't hurt you".

Looking at the wolfs clawed and furry hand Elsa hesitated a bit before reaching and placing her hand on his. Flinching when he closed his hand on her.

Purring the wolf gently stroke her hand on his hand using his thumb. Every to often Elsa would flinch in fear that he would scratch her with his sharp claws, but he never did, in fact he was surprisingly gentle.

Leaning his head unto her hand the wolf pressed his head against her hand as best as he could.

Elsa looked confused before deciding to be bold and get closer to the wolf as he gave no indication that he would hurt her. As she got closer she was cautious, reaching to touch his shoulder.

Placing her hand she admired how soft it was and warm, in fact she found herself tempted to burry herself in his fur and sleep there.

The wolf gave a a whimper as he moved, pressing against the icy bars, trying to get as close as possible to Elsa.

As she stroke the fur Elsa hummed happily before she heard a crack, looking she was surprised to find the cage bars had melted.

"How?" Though Elsa baffled but then froze when the wolf made his way over and plopped himself down next to her, his head on her lap.

His green eyes looked at her, almost pleading as he snuggled into her lap.

Placing her hand on his head she ran her hand through his fur, around his ears. The wolf chest rumbled/purred as he basically turned to puddy in her hands.

Chuckling Elsa said "Yes, some uncontrollable and dangerous monster you are, your nothing but an overgrown puppy", the wolf responded by gently nipping at her hand. Not breaking the skin or hurting her.

"Hey, behave" warned Elsa trying hard to keep a straight face.

The wolf just huffed before eventually falling asleep in her lap. When he did the wolf shifted back to Hans who too was asleep.

Looking around Elsa reached and grabbed a fur blanket, which had been tossed on the floor, wrapped it around Hans nude body.

Holding him close Elsa did not move, just held him close before she too fell asleep.

* * *

Opening his eyes Hans at first was disoriented before it all came back.

Terrified Hans sat up, waking Elsa up in the process.

"Hu?" said Elsa still groggy as she had not fully waken up.

Taking her by her shoulders Hans checked Elsa, terrified and worried of what the wolf did to her as he talked incoherently.

"Wait? What? Whats going on? Slow down" said Elsa trying to sooth him and calm him.

"You, wolf, okay" he babbled and it was all Elsa could understand. After a while she understood before saying "Its okay, I am okay, nothing happened"

"Wha? But-" said Hans before she shushed him, gently placing her finger on his lips. This shut him up allowing Elsa to talk and explain.

By the end of it Hans panic turned to confusion and even relief.

"Your okay... the wolf did not harm you" whispered Hans in relief, Elsa nodded and said "The wolf is not the monster you think it is",

"But... how? The wolf it... it has hurt so many!" said Hans baffled then took her hand "He could have hurt you",

"But he did not" said Elsa soothingly then placing a hand on his she added "I was sure that us meeting was not a mere coincidence, this proves it",

"But-",

"Let me help you" begged Elsa, Hans stared, swallowed, not sure as he was scared of her getting hurt, but before he could answer there was a knock on the door.

Both Hans and Elsa jumped as they stared at the door. There was more knocking.

Jumping Hans got dressed as fast as possible before pulling off a rug and opened a trap door.

"Hide" ushered Hans as Elsa jumped in, once inside Hans closed the door and covered it with the rug before walking over and answering the door.

Opening it he somehow maintain calm as he saw it was arendellian guards.

"Yes?" asked Hans hoping to remain calm,

"Sir, we are looking for a woman" said the guard as he moved, trying to look inside.

"A woman?" asked Hans playing dumb,

"Yes, a pretty little blond one, named Elsa" explained the guard, at that Hans heard the wolf growl menacingly to the guard,

"No, I never seen one" said Hans as he moved to close the door but the guard stopped him before forcing his way in.

Hans stood there, trying to remain calm as the guard walked further inside his home, looked around before spotting and picking something up.

"Too feminine for you" said the guard holding up a cloth that had an embroidery on it. It was a flowery embroidery.

Knowing he had been caught Hans lunged over and punched the guard. The two began to fight, things crash and broke, items were thrown, punches were exchanged.

So much noise that Elsa could not sit back, so she forced her way out of the trap door to help.

"Hans!" she yelled, for a moment the two stopped, the guard and Hans both stopped and stared before the guard smirked "There you are".

Reacting Hans grabbed a nearby lantern and slammed it against the guard.

Upon impact the lantern broke and caught fire. The guard screamed in pain as flames engulfed him while Hans ran over, grabbed Elsa, grabbed their cloaks and ran out the home as the rest caught on fire.

Neither Elsa and Hans stopped running, not even when they were far away. They only stopped when there were ran away.

Turning back they saw the hut at the distance, burning away till there would be nothing.

Hans looked devastated as his home and everything he own disappeared.

"Hans... I... I am" began Elsa, her words getting lost in her throat. Turning Hans walked over, gently he threw the red cloak he had made for her over her shoulders, tied it and pulled the hood over Elsa's head, moving the cloak to make sure she was warm before she placed his hand on her cheek.

He gently stroked her cheek and as he did he looked into her eyes and asked "Are you okay?",

"Yes but-",

"Good, because that is all that matters" said Hans gently as he pulled away then asked "I don't suppose you know where we can hide?"

Elsa looked down, though then said "I know one place..."

* * *

The sun set behind the mountains, silence had fallen as Elsa led Hans to the one other place she could think of to hide.

Walking behind her Hans kept an eye out for anything dangerous.

Soon they arrived to a thermal spring with steam coming from the ground.

"Were close" said Elsa glad to see something familiar as she hurried up.

"Elsa slow" Hans was unable to finish as soon a group of 20 soldiers ambushed them. Seeing them Elsa screamed, Hans reacted and pulled her close to him.

Nervous the two stared at the soldiers who had their guns pointed at them. Ready to shoot.

At that moment both Hans and Elsa became ready to fight back, Hans was ready to let the wolf out while Elsa planned to make a barrier of ice to protect them from the bullet.

But as Hans was going to he smelled something... some one.

Reacting Hans grabbed and placed Elsa against him, pressing her face against his chest to shield her from what he knew will happen.

Growls were heard followed by screams and blood as 12 wolves descended upon them. Making quick work and destroying the soldiers.

Elsa grew tense as she heard the screams, Hans tried to distract her by hushing and saying soothing words. Soon it was over, but Hans refused to let her see the carnage that was left behind.

Turning Hans looked at the wolves who moved closer, as they did they changed to their human forms.

Hans glared at them as he recognized them. There was silence before the oldest one said "Hello little brother, glad we found you" he reached but Hans back away, keeping a strong grip on Elsa.

They looked confused, Hans growled "Not here, not like this".

They stared before nodding and gesturing to a direction, Hans looked then nodded before he started to walk in that direction, going first, the rest following behind.

"Whats going on?" asked Elsa, a little scared at that moment,

"Shh... will be okay... just trust me" said Hans as he refused to let her see as he led her down a path, towards unknown to them, Wandering oaken's trading post and sauna.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**_Authors note: Uh ho... Hans brothers found him!  
_**

**_Any way for now I bid you all good day and _**_**please leave a review to tell me what you think and I hope to see you all again in the next chapter.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Authors note: I want to thank you all for reviewing and reading the last chapter. Hearing your opinions means a lot and they also help if I need to edit or make something as requested made a chapter which is much longer and hopefully you will love it!_**

_**So for now sit back, relax, and please enjoy this new chapter and remember to leave a review when done, as opinions are most welcomed.**_

* * *

Steam, it danced through the small room Elsa was in. She sat against the wall enjoying the heat while running her hand through her hair before sighting as she though about what happened a couple of hours ago.

Her new life was destroyed, she was hunted again but now it was worse because she dragged Hans into it and his brothers found him which she knew he was not happy about as he is not fond of his brothers.

Soon there was a knock on the door, "Yes?" asked Elsa, "Its me, can I come in?" she heard Hans say,

"Okay" Elsa answered, soon the door opened and Hans walked in. He looked stressed, moving Elsa gave Hans some space to sit.

Sitting next to her Hans sighted and ran his hand through his face.

"Are you okay?" asked Elsa softly as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, sighting again Hans looked at her and told her what happened.

* * *

_Getting clean Hans made sure the blood and gunk was washed away before dressing in his new clothes._

_They were fancy, lined with expensive material and fur. Its been so long since he had something or worn something expensive._

_Once dressed Hans or rather the wolf growled, it can sense his brothers nearby. Turning Hans glared at the door to his room before walking and opening the door to find Caleb standing outside._

_There was silence as they looked at one another before Caleb said "We need to talk",_

_"I don't want to talk" said Hans barely able to hold back the hiss in his voice._

_Calebs eyes turned golden and he spoke, ordering "We will talk", Hans eyes turned gold as well as he began to growl._

_After a stare down Caleb growled "We will drop that girl off in a monastery in England then we will go home"._

_Hearing this Hans growled "No! You will not do that!"._

_Caleb flinch, he had expected Hans to obey as he was Hans Alpha, yet he did not. Well, he liked a challenge._

_"Hum, why? What is she to you?" asked Caleb barely holding back a chuckle._

_At that moment Hans wolf took over and snarled at Caleb, bearing his teeth as he was ready to pounce on Caleb and sink his teeth on his neck._

_Caleb also turned to his wolf form and snarled back, the two growled as they circled one another._

_"So, wolf pup has taken a fancy to a little loose woman" snarled Caleb;s wolf "Could not find anybody better?",_

_"Don't you dare call her that in my presence" warned Hans wolf,_

_"Oh, I see how this is" Caleb's wolf growled softly "You want her", Hans wolf growled,_

_"I can smell it on you, you long to take her as your own" Caleb's wolf chuckled turning he added "Will give you a chance to negotiate, maybe we can find an agreement that can be ... beneficial to both of us" with that he left leaving Hans wolf alone._

_When alone the wolf retreated and Hans began to worry, he knew what Caleb was capable off._

_Quickly going back to the room Hans changed to other clothes before going to find Elsa as this concerned her too._

* * *

Hans sighted as he finished talking to Elsa what happened. Looking up at her Hans saw that Elsa looked worried before she asked "What will you do?", shaking his head Hans said "I don't know" then added "Was hoping you could tell me",

"To be honest I do not know what to tell you" said Elsa softly, Hans sighted yet again and rested his head against the wooden wall of the sauna.

"Can you take me with you?" asked Elsa as she too rested her head back, though leaned against Hans shoulder a bit.

"Caleb refuses and if you do come he stated he would put you into a monastery" said Hans sadly,

"Then maybe-",

"No, no maybe, that will not happen" interrupted Hans then looked at her seriously "You deserve better than that, you..." he paused then his eyes widen before he got up, pressed his lips on her forehead before leaving "Got to go, be back".

Watching him go Elsa stared confused, wondering what Hans left for.

* * *

Sitting on a table the Caleb and the brothers were ready to eat when Hans barged into the room. In silence they stared as Hans marched over, determined and sternly he spoke "I will go home, but on one condition"

* * *

The sun set behind the forest as Elsa stared out the window. So far nothing had happened and she had not seen Hans either, now the sun set and she began to worry as Hans had yet to show up.

"Where is he?" silently asked Elsa when the door to her room opened, reacting she nearly threw ice but stopped when she saw it was Hans.

"Hans" she said relieved but soon grew worried as he looked serious and even a bit sad.

Walking over to her Hans took her hand and said "My brothers have agreed to help you take back your kingdom".

Elsa looked confused, was that even possible? So she asked "Really?", Hans nodded "Yes, get ready... tomorrow there will be the attack".

There was silence before Elsa asked "Hans what do they want in exchange?".

Hans chuckled and said "Don't worry about me, lets focus on you" he leaned and kissed her forehead before leaving, not letting Elsa ask more.

He turned to move but Elsa grabbed and held unto his forearm. Hans gave her a questioning look, "Please stay... I don't want to be alone" said Elsa softly as she pressed herself against him, resting her head against his chest, listening to his heart.

Hesitating a bit Hans looked before nodding, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him.

Together they both walked over to the bed, Elsa lay down first before making some space, Hans lay down next to her. Curling up by her side he allowed her to press against him as he wrapped his arms around her. Elsa placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder before resting her head on his chest, listening to the soft beats of his heart. Its soothing sounds slowly lulled Elsa to sleep.

* * *

In the Arendelle castle it was all quiet, too quiet. Sitting on her desk Anna was busy writing something, proclamations, approving taxes, the works.

Just as she finished she heard loud screams followed by growls, gun shots and rips.

Startled Anna got up and made her way out to investigate only to come across a horrible site.

Blood, it was everywhere, pieces of flesh everywhere, the bodies of her guards were all over.

Slowly backing away Anna intended to go back into her study and use a secret passage to escape but felt her back hit something furry.

Turning Anna looked and gave off a scream.

* * *

Elsa snapped awake and gasped, this movement startled Hans awake who looked around ready to attack but then relaxed when he saw that they were alone.

Turning to Elsa Hans asked "Whats wrong? You okay?", for a moment Elsa was unable to talk as she gasped for air over and over, while her hand rested on her chest, trying to slow down her heart rate.

"Elsa?" Hans asked again, taking and holding her hand gently, looking over to him Elsa swallowed and nodded.

"Are you sure?" asked Hans concerned, Elsa nodded and said "Yes... just a dream" before getting up and walking over to the window, looking out.

Getting up from bed too Hans walked over to Elsa and gently kissed her cheek. Resting her head back against his chest for a bit Elsa stayed there before turning around and asking "Can we go for a walk?",

"Of course, just give me a moment" said Hans as he turned and left.

Once out of the room Hans looked around the halls, looking for his brothers, but saw nobody. Which was odd.

When going downstairs he looked around the shop when he heard "Yo ho", turning he saw the store vendor Oaken.

"Big summer blow out, half of our winter department" said Oaken in a jolly voice.

"Uh, no thank you, but have you seen my brothers?" asked Hans unsure, Oaken though then his face lit up and said "Yes, they asked me to tell you stay here with that other girl, that they will come to get you two later on and to not worry, they will pay for the food and such when they get back",

"What are you planning?" though Hans somehow hiding the suspicion on his face as he smiled and nodded to the store owner before going back upstairs to wash and get ready, trying and failing to ignore the suspicion he felt towards his brothers.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**_Authors note: Oh, that's not good... What happened? What did Hans brothers do? Their conditions? Sorry but I cannot tell.  
_**

**_Any way for now I bid you all good day and _**_**please leave a review to tell me what you think and I hope to see you all again in the next chapter.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Authors note: Welcome to another chapter of the Icy wolf. Here I humbly present this new chapter for all of you my darling readers to read to your hearts delight. **__**So enough about me blabbering, hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please review when done as your opinions matter to me and help me make the story better. :)**_

_**Now after the long wait, here it is, hopefully it will be worth the wait. :)  
**_

* * *

Splash, was all Elsa heard as Hans rowed her and himself through a small lake. The water was serene, reflected like a mirror and it was also calm if you ignore the little disturbance and water ripples made every time Hans rowed.

Laying down against a pillow that they brought Elsa looked up at the blue sky, the sun was up, the was not a single cloud in the sky, it was perfect.

Yet despite all that Elsa felt uneasy, looking at Hans face she could see he was just as uneasy as well, but trying his best to hide it to keep her from worrying.

"Its a beautiful day today" commented Elsa in an attempt to break the ice and start a conversation.

Hans paused and looked around as if he had not noticed his environment before nodding and answering "Yes it is".

There was more silence before Elsa spoke again "How long has it passed?",

"Pardon?" asked Hans looking at her with worry in his eyes,

"From the first time we met" said Elsa softly then looked back up to the sky "It feels like a long time has passed", to this Hans shook his head and said "It seems it was only yesterday for me..." then added softly "Sometimes I wish time could stop, so we can have eternity just for us"

Reaching for his hand Elsa placed her own hand on his, giving it a comforting squeeze before whispering "We can"

With a soft sight Hans said "I am sorry for what I did... abandoning you in the woods... I wanted to protect you from what harm I could do and yet I still ended up hurting you", Elsa remained quiet before saying "Sometimes we hurt the people we love, even though were trying to protect them...",

"That still does not make what I did right..." Hans paused then added "And I fear that what I am going to tell you will hurt you...", this made Elsas eyebrow arch with worry before asking "Hurt me?".

Taking both her hands into his own Hans looked at her and said "My brothers agreed to help you regain your throne... in exchange I agreed to return home and resume my work as Naval admiral".

"What..." Elsa voice began then trailed off as she realized what this meant... once she got her throne Hans would leave and they will likely never see each other again.

"Your leaving me... again..." she whispered,

"Elsa, its not like that, please understand" began Hans, but Elsa slapped his hand away "If its not why are you leaving! Tell them no! You belong here! With me!".

"I don't think I will leave and it worries me" Hans blurted out, Elsa looked up at him, her angry sad look changing to confusion.

"I know my brothers far too well, their ambitious and opportunistic, especially my older brother" began Hans and added worried "I am worried they see an opportunity here",

"What could they possibly gain from me?" asked Elsa gesturing to herself "I have nothing",

"With you as queen, I am afraid they will try to use you to their advantage" explained Hans making Elsa worry as she though then asked "Can't you stop them?",

"The only way is to challenge my older brother Caleb, but I don't think I can take him down" said Hans then added softly "I was never able to beat him or them...".

Nodding Elsa leaned over and pressed her lips on his forehead before saying soothingly "We will figure something out when the time comes... but for now... please... let us enjoy our time together"

* * *

Weeks passed, Hans and Elsa spent as much time together. As time passed they feared that one day the brothers would return and they will be separated for good.

One day they went downstairs to fetch breakfast before leaving when they notes Hans brothers were there, along with some other people.

Walking over Caleb said "Its time..."

* * *

It was a long ride, made even longer as Elsa and Hans were put on separate carriages. Hans and his brothers in one and Elsa and some strangers on the other.

They stopped in another place, somewhere Elsa did not know. Again kept separated they were taken to different wings on the home and again with different people.

Elsa in that other room was given to the same stranger which Elsa realized that they were servants and workers.

They went straight to work on cleaning her, dressing her with new clothes, a long sleeve number with a sweetheart neckline, made out of fine velvet and silk, her hair was combed and styled into a regal bun and a cloak was placed over her shoulders before she was led out of the room.

As she walked away she spotted Hans with his brothers. Her eyes widen as he was now dressed in a naval uniform, hair groomed, yet his facial features were flurried with red anger and he and his brothers were in an angry argument.

Before Elsa walked over to see what the argument was about she was dragged into a carriage and taken away where her kingdom was waiting for her.

* * *

The kingdoms silence was broken as loud cheers were heard when Elsa stepped out of the coach.

As she walked down the road towards the castle she noted the fjord was full of war ships from the southern isles.

People cheered, threw flowers at her, their homes were decorated with blue and purple banners. Her favorite colors.

As she arrived to the castle the doors opened and she walked in. From the outside she heard cheers of "Long live Queen Elsa" over and over till she walked inside the castle.

The doors closed behind her and the cheers fell silent.

As Elsa walked over to the throne room where she found a horrible sight. Her sister Anna was standing on a chair, a rope tied to her neck as she stood there.

"What a sight" she heard, turning her head to face Caleb and the brothers who walked over,

"I say we did a good job" added Caleb while the other brothers chuckled. Hans quickly made his way over to Elsas side, the look on his face told Elsa he was just as horrified as she was.

"We just have to take care of a couple of loose ends and the throne is yours Queen Elsa" said Caleb as he walked over and pulled on the rope making Anna gasp, struggle a bit as she almost lost her balance and fell off of the chair.

"Let her go" said Elsa as her heart broke, yes Anna did what she did, but she was still her sister and would never want her hurt.

"Surely you will understand, if we let her go she will attack to get the throne" said Caleb as he leaned over to Elsa and leered "Thats how things work".

Getting in between Caleb and Elsa Hans growled at Caleb "Leave",

"This? May I remind you who is your alpha... little brother" teased Caleb cruelly, Hans growled, his eyes turning gold.

"Oh... so its this" said Caleb as he turned then before Hans reacted Caleb spun around and landed a punch on his side. So strong that Hans was thrown across the room and slammed against a wall, cracking it.

"Take care of that vamp" growled Caleb to his brothers before running to Hans, making them both crash against the wall and break through.

"No!" screamed Elsa as she threw ice at the brothers to stop them before going to help Anna.

* * *

Hans back crashed against the ground, debri falling all around as Caleb crashed on top of him due to the force of the crash.

Taking advantage of the disorientation Hans slammed his fist to the side of Calebs head sending him to the side. Before turning and pinning Caleb to the ground, punching him as hard and as often as possible while in his mind he kept telling himself not to let him get up for if he did he was done for.

Caleb struggled, began to throw punches blindly before one landed square on Hans jaw sending him back.

Getting up Caleb snarled as he turned to his wolf form before charging over to Hans. Reacting Hans turned to own wolf form and the two slammed against one another, throwing claws and bites as one tried to subdue the other before throwing each other out the window and taking their fighting to the roof.

* * *

Like a prey in the open Elsa looked at the brothers who circled her in the room. Elsa stood in front of Anna, her protective instinct on high alert.

One of the wolves attacked first, Elsa threw ice at the ground causing the wolf to slam into a wall. Then another attacked, this one Elsa shot at the shoulder making it whine. A third tried to attack but Elsa shot ice at the floor making it slip and slam against three of his brothers and Elsa took advantage of that and made ice spikes appear, pinning them to the wall and not letting them escape.

Thinking that was it Elsa quickly ran to Anna, getting the rope off and helping her down Elsa began "Come, we need to go we need to", Annas screamed, turning Elsa saw one of the wolves come up to her, claws out.

Reacting Elsa put herself in the front, Anna behind her, what happened next was pain, pain across her neck as the wolfs claws went through her neck.

Falling to the ground Elsa tried to scream but only chocked in her blood as she lay there, looking at Anna who stared in shock.

Falling to the ground Annas eyes began to spill tears as she said "You saved me... why?" for each tear that fell her eyes turned from icy blue to greenish blue,

"Because your my sister... and I love you" Elsa wanted to say, but all she could do was choke on more blood. As darkness approached her sight she heard Hans yell her name.

* * *

Thrown against a window Hans wolf form groaned before getting up and looking. His eyes widen in horror as he saw one of his brothers, probably Ludwig, throw his clawed hand through Elsa, tearing apart her throat.

"Elsa!" Hans voice call through the wolf, while the wolf growled in anger. Turning the wolf charged at Calebs wolf, slamming against him. Throwing them both off of the roof to another wolf, the two tore and bit at one another before Hans wolf was thrown to the ground.

Stalking over to him Calebs wolf growled "Time to teach you a lesson in obedience" before lunging over.

Reaching Hans wolf used his feet, kicking Caleb over him and off of the roof to the ground.

Calebs look turned to horror as he was thrown off the roof, fell easily four stories down and landed on the ground. His body gave a loud wack as it made contact with the ground, a horrible painful cry escaped Calebs muzzle as he lay there in pain.

Hans and his wolf felt a bit bad, but his attention was focused on Elsa, turning he jumped up to the window and broke it, going through and making his way to Elsa.

Holding her body the wolf nuzzled her cheek, she was still alive, but was going to die.

He could not let her die... so he did the one thing he was sure to save her...

* * *

Gasping Elsas eyes darted around, her instincts were to attack, even more when Elsa felt hands around her.

"Its okay, your okay" soothed Hans making her look at him, scared she asked "What happened?",

"Its okay, my brothers left... they will not bother us" promised Hans as Elsa continued to look around rather scared before she got up when she remembered.

"Anna! How is she?!" she said scared for her sister who she loved despite everything that happened.

"She is okay... she is in the dungeons... for now..." said Hans softly,

"I need to see her! Make sure she is okay!" said Elsa trying to get up from bed again.

"Wait, there is something else" said Hans stopping her,

"What?" said Elsa angry that he was stopping her from seeing Anna.

Hans hesitated then asked "What do you remember?", Elsa stared confused then though before her eyes widen in shock as she remembered, her throat was slashed.

Reaching in a panic Elsa felt her neck and felt no wound, no nothing.

Taking her hand Hans explained "Elsa, I... I am sorry... I could not let you die", looking up at him Elsa asked "What did you do?", rubbing the back of his neck Hans said "I turned you... I am sorry, its probably not what you wanted, but..." holding her hand he added "I could not live without you..."

Elsa stared, not saying anything, at first Hans worried she was angry, but then Elsa whispered a little frightened "What will happen?", shaking his head Hans was answered "I am not sure, but I will help you... we will help one another"

Nodding Elsa curled up back in bed, leaning down Hans kissed her forehead before leaving her alone to think.

* * *

Something smelled... good... what good Elsa was not sure, but when it was intoxicating. In a good way..

Slowly getting up from bed Elsa smelled, taking deep breaths as the scent disappeared. Getting up from bed Elsa followed the smell.

Her eyes were good as she followed, determined to get the smell.

* * *

Sitting on a desk Hans looked over the paperwork. He had giving himself the temporary position as governor to take care of Elsas work till she was ready to assume her role as queen.

Running his hand through his hair Hans pushed his reading glasses closer to his eyes as he read the documents, files and paperwork only to grow tense.

"Stay still" he heard Elsa say as she buried her nose into his hair.

"Elsa?" asked Hans puzzled and surprised, as this was something Elsa would not do, right? He shivered when Elsa buried her head and nose into his neck.

"Elsa, this is-" said Hans shivering as she nuzzled unto his neck, turning she pushed him off the desk and sat on his lap. As she did Hans eyes widen as he noticed something.

Pushing her away, Hans held her at arms length as he looked at her eyes, her now golden eyes.

She pushed against his grip sending Hans back unto the chair, before she got on him and proceeded to kiss and nip at him.

Hans groaned, it took everything he had not to give in to her advances. But he fought against it as he knew Elsa would not do this, not now at least.

"Elsa, stop, this is not you" groaned Hans ignoring the wolf who edged him to accept the advances.

As gently as possible he pulled Elsa away, she snarled, upset at him pulling away before pushing back against his grip. It was so strong he fell back against the chair again, this time she pinned him down there, snarling at him, she was an alpha in her territory, she knew what she wanted.

Looking at her behavior carefully Hans was able to tell what was going on. It was clear that she, specifically the wolf, knew that they were possible mates. But Hans knew better than to let the wolf have her was as it may be what the wolf wants but not what Elsa is ready for.

Reaching he gently stroked her cheek, her eyes looking at him intently as he spoke "I understand, but you cannot do this, Elsa is not ready for this", Elsa snarled again, her grip growing tight around his shoulder,

"Yes, but I want Elsa to make this decision on her own" explained Hans hoping the wolf in Elsa would understand.

This it seems made the wolf think, but not relent as she gave a much softer growl before nuzzling against his neck.

"Elsa will get there, she just needs time" promised Hans as he placed a hand on her head and gently pulled her away making her growl, a look of hurt in her eyes.

"I promise, when she is ready" Hans told her gently as he leaned over and kissed her. As he did he let his own wolf out just a bit.

The kissing between the two intensified as he did. They spent a long time in it, only pausing every so often to take a breath before going back to kissing.

Satisfied the wolf in Elsa retreated allowing Elsa to gain control again. Hans own wolf did the same allowing Hans to gain control and back away as Elsa came back to her senses.

When she did she jumped off of Hans, terrified she asked "What happened?",

"Your wolf took over" said Hans in a calm voice as he slowly got up.

"What? Is there a... what do I do? What do I-" at that Elsa bend down, holding her head as pain went through her head, followed by a growl.

Taking her by her shoulders Hans said "The wolf wants to come out... but don't worry... I will help",

"How?" asked Elsa worried, there was silence before Hans answered "Letting her out".

* * *

The forest was dark when Elsa and Hans arrived there. Walking Hans led Elsa to an abandoned barn, as soon as they arrived to the forest Elsa felt the pain return along with the growls. Her wolf wanted out.

Falling to the ground Elsa held her head, digging her nails i to her head. Upon seeing this Hans went to her side and held her.

Elsa whimpered trying hard not to cry as she held unto herself. Taking her arms gently Hans wrapped them around him, wincing a bit when she dug her nails into his skin.

He remembered his first change, it was awful, the pain was something he could not describe or compare to anything.

When he heard her cry out he cursed himself for what he did. She is in pain because of him.

Holding unto him Elsa felt the pain grow worse as she went about the change, she felt her very own bones move. Stars and light gathered on her line of sight, then it went dark as the wolf took over.

* * *

Opening her eyes Elsa looked to find herself in the barn. Had she even moved at all? She could not remember.

Moving she froze when she felt an arm around her. Looking she found it was Hans, his eyes were closed, his arms were around her, holding her close to him.

He only wore an undershirt, she herself wore nothing, just had a blanket wrapped around herself.

Relaxing a bit Elsa pressed her head against Hans shoulder. During her time in the dark she though a lot. Most of it was about Anna.

She did what she did, yet something in her heart made Elsa think that maybe there was something about Anna that made her innocent. But why?

Which ever it was Elsa knew she would have to talk to Anna if she wanted answers. Then she will go from there.

Groaning Hans turned and looked at her, with a gentle hand he stroke her face and asked "Are you okay?", Elsa nodded slowly then asked "What happened?",

"Your wolf and mine had a little bit too much fun last night" said Hans then explained "Ran around, played, scared the pants of some poor unsuspecting souls", to this Elsa frowned and asked "How do you know?",

"Guess my wolf wanted to see so I would have peace of mind" said Hans "Thats the only explanation I can think of".

Elsa nodded and scooted closer before Hans held her. They stayed there for a good while, just enjoying each others company before Hans looked out and said "We better go back",

"Should we?" asked Elsa softly and even disappointed.

"People will worry" explained Hans "Besides, we both have loose ends to tie", to this Elsa nodded. Together they both got up and snuck back to the palace during the night, making sure they were not spotted.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Authors note: Were so close to the end... sooooo close... just two more chapters to go... I would say more but.. sorry... for now I hope you enjoy the chapter,**__** please leave a review to tell me what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter..**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Authors note: Welcome to another chapter of the Icy wolf. Our journey is almost over. It has been a pure delight in making this story and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **__**  
**_

_**So please continue to read on to your hearts content and please leave a review when done as your opinions matter.**_

* * *

Quiet, it was something that was not normal. The hunter held his gun as he made his way through the forest as he hoped to find and shoot some deer for food.

Suddenly he grew tense as he heard rustles and growls, gripping his gun he looked around trying to pinpoint where the sounds were coming from when all of a sudden two wolves tumbled down a hill, through bushes before falling in front of him.

The hunter gave a scream before turning around and running away as he knew very well his weapon would not protect him from those two wolves.

Not noticing the hunter the two wolves continued their romp, they playfully nip one another or tried to tackle each other down.

Finally the snow white fur she wolf managed to gain dominance and pinned the auburn red fur wolf down.

Purring the male wolf lay there looking rather pleased while the she wolf looked proud of herself, bending down she licked his nose before taking off running. Shaking his head the male wolf ran after the female to continue enjoying their time.

* * *

Curled up Elsa turned to her side before slowly opening her eyes. At first her drowsiness made her line of sight blurry but soon as she slowly woke up her eyesight got clear and she rose up immediately.

Her bed, it was torn and tattered, the sheets were torn to shred and the bedding had long deep clawmarks.

Next to her Hans was asleep, snoring lightly as his head was buried into a pillow which unknown to him was torn in half.

"Hans, Hans" called Elsa as she shook him awake, drowsy Hans opened his eyes and looked up at her before asking groggily "What?",

"The wolves had too much last night" said Elsa as she gestured to the ruined bed and sheets.

Hans looked before he too got up and sighted "I apologize for that",

"No need, if anything I think my wolf is unapologetic for last night" said Elsa as she scooted closer and lay her head down against his chest.

"I figure, but how will we hide this?" asked Hans as he gestured to the bed and sheets,

"We will figure something out" answered Elsa then added softly "Lets just enjoy this moment before you have to go to Weselton and I have to take care of my sister".

Hans nodded as he leaned and kissed her forehead. Moving so she was looking at him Elsa asked "What are we?",

"What you want us to be" answered Hans as he stroke her hair lovingly,

"Why me?",

"Because its your choice" answered Hans, Elsa shook her head and said "Its our choice" resting her hand on his she added "Together".

Hans looked and gave her a soft smile before pressing his lips unto hers. Elsa returned it before whispering "I love you", "I love you too" he responded.

* * *

Water dripped, the whole place smelled of musk, rot and fungus. But that was how the dungeon of the Arendelle castle was and Anna learned that rather quickly as she sat on her cell.

In her arms she held her infant son whom had been taken from her when she was attacked and held to be executed.

As the infant slept Anna did all she could to avoid crying. She caused this, she hurt everybody she loved... Why? Why did she do what she did?

She loves her sister, she would never hurt her yet she did and maybe she will loose her and her child.

Kissing her babies forehead Anna begged that if she was executed that at least her child will be spared.

Soon she heard the door to the dungeons open. Looking she saw Elsa walk in, her walk was steady, but looked unsure.

Anna stared in awe, her sister was so beautiful, she was more of a queen than Anna ever would be. But, where had her blond hair gone? Her once blond hair was now brown, like their mothers.

As she walked closer fear filled Anna and before Elsa spoke Anna began to beg "I am sorry! Please you have to believe me! I did wrong but it was not me!", Elsa stared and asked "Why?",

"I don't know! But I swear! It was not me! Please!" begged Anna. Elsa said nothing as she stared.

This was it... her fate was sealed. Looking down to her child Anna whimpered "Please, at least spare my baby, let him live"

There was no answer before Elsa walked over and opened the cell. Anna looked up at her confused but Elsa said "Come", turning around she walked out of the dungeons.

Scared and worried Anna got up and walked away while holding her child close.

* * *

The trek was silent up the mountain and towards the place Elsa had tried to take Hans before when they escaped his burning home.

As they made their way up the mountain Anna and Kristoff who was saved from the dungeon followed.

Every so often Anna looked at Kristoff, the father of her son. Had it been other circumstances Anna would have gushed over Kristoff, but it was obvious he wanted nothing to do with her.

Arriving to the trolls home Elsa and Hans jumped when the trolls appeared and surrounded them. Specifically Kristoff, they cheered and hugged the mountain man who hugged them back and looked happy.

Turning Elsa and Hans looked at the troll elder who approached them.

"I thank you for returning our family" said the troll bowing down,

"Your welcome Paddie, but I have questions" said Elsa before gesturing to Anna.

Nodding Paddie walked over to Anna, held out his hand. Anna looked unsure before nodding and placing her hand on his.

Paddie stared, as if he was looking beyond from what was seen before saying "Her eyes were blinded, the ice distorted her mind and sight",

"So, it was not her fault?" asked Elsa sounding relief, "No, had she gotten help for the ice in her eye this would have never happened".

For a moment Elsa felt guilty as she though back and remembered when she and Anna were children, the time she accidentally hit her with the ice...

But nodded, stroking her hair. When she was turned her ice magic left her. At first she felt bad about loosing her ice magic, but over time she got over it and now she was glad that she no longer had it. Yes her wolf was a little out of control, but was not as dangerous as her ice magic.

Walking closer Paddie offered "Your abilities... do you want them gone? I can make it so if you two desire"

Elsa and Hans stared at one another, saying nothing. But their eyes did the talking. A lot has happened, a lot changed between them, neither of them were the same, especially their answer.

"No, this is us and we will learn to master it" said Elsa after a while and Hans added "Together", they took each others hand and held them tight.

Paddie smiled and nodded before saying "You two are wise, surely will be one of the best rulers Arendelle had", this made the two flush a bit before they left.

Anna looked at the two then back at Kristoff, the blond mountain man scowled and left. With a sad sight Anna left, following Elsa and Hans quietly back to Arendelle.

* * *

Night fell and the castle was silence as Elsa and Hans sat down on a table to have dinner as they discussed this and that.

"So the coronation is going to come" said Elsa as she ate a little, though she was more than ready to become queen and rule she felt a little bit nervous about it.

"Yes and I will be your majesties most humble servant" said Hans lovingly,

"Oh you" laughed Elsa,

"I mean it" said Hans as he took a drink from his cup only to almost choke on it when the door slammed open.

Looking to they saw Gerda who ran over, into the dinning room, her eyes wide and her face ashen with fear as she screamed "Anna is gone!".

"What?!" both Elsa and Hans yelled before getting up and following Gerda into the hall and up some stairs and finally into the nursery where Anna's baby was.

Slamming the door open they all poured into the room, the baby was in the crib, crying due to the noise, next to it was a letter and the window of the room was left wide open with a rope made out of sheets was thrown out the window.

It became clear that Anna used that to leave the room.

Reaching to the baby Elsa began to sooth the child, trying to calm him down while Hans opened the letter and read it. When done Hans frowned and handed it to Elsa before taking the child so she can read it comfortably.

Looking Elsa read it, as she did her hand shook.

"My dear sister Elsa:

I love you and I am sorry for what I did, because of that I am leaving. Too much I did wrong to be able to be forgiven and there are a lot of things I have to do to make up for it. So for now I have to go, there are many things I have to do, someday I will return, but for now I leave my son Thomas with you, please give him a good home...

Sincerely Anna.

Ps: I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me."

Dropping the letter Elsa covered her hands and began to cry into them. Saying nothing Hans walked over and hugged her gently. Sushing her gently and whispering "Its okay... she will be back... she will come back and we will wait for her"

* * *

_A month later:_

Loud crashes were heard as waves hit against the rocky cliffs of the Duchy of Weselton. Walking by was the Duke himself, his walk was that of an angry man yet at the same time sad as he suffered the loss of his only son.

As he made his way he stumbled back when he came face to face with Hans who stood close to the forest.

Growling in anger the Duke demanded "What are you doing here?!",

"Sir" began Hans, only to jump back when the Duke whipped out a pistol and shot, reacting Hans dodged and shouted "Its not what you think!",

"Lies! You monster killed my son!" Roared the duke on anger,

"I did not!" yelled Hans as he dodged again,

"More lies!",

"Please stop! Your son is alive!" screamed Hans, this made the Duke stop, holding the gun yet did not give an indication that he will shoot.

After a while the duke gasped "What?",

"Your son is alive... I can find him... but I need you to come with me and promise me one thing" said Hans, the Duke grew tense and asked "What is it?",

"You will not judge" said Hans, the duke looked confused but nodded.

Slowly Hans led the Duke into the forest, following his scent sense Hans looked around, it took hours but finally...

Letting the wolf out the Duke jumped but composed himself. Taking a couple of breaths the wolf let out a loud howl, calling...

An hour or so passed there was a howl, an answer...

Soon a wolf man ran over to them from behind trees, it just as large as Hans wolf was, but this one was strawberry blond in fur color. The two wolves grunted and growled, as if talking while the Duke looked nervous.

Soon both wolves shifted back to their humans forms, when they did the Duke lost his breath. For despite the fact that the man before him wore ragged clothes and was not kept... he knew him...

"Haakon?" He asked almost afraid, the stranger nodded and in a trembling voice said "Father...",

"I... I... how?" Gasped the duke in shock "I though you were dead...",

"Almost... when me and Hans were out hunting we were ambushed by robbers... my throat was slashed" explained Haakon in a shaky voice,

"I though he killed you",

"He saved me... I.. I was afraid you would not want a monster for a son" said Haakon sadly.

After a while the Duke broke down crying, walking over Haakon hugged him, the two held one another, happy that they were reunited.

* * *

6 months later:

Hans never believed in happy endings, but maybe this was a happy ending. Looking up he faced Elsa as she stood in the cathedral, being crowned before the people of Arendelle as the rightful queen.

Cheers sounded as Elsa turned and faced everybody. Everybody cheered and clapped, even more as Elsa walked away and led the group to the castle where there would be a party.

Upon arrival there was a buffet waiting for everybody, along with music and dancing.

Sitting on the throne Elsa smiled as she greeted guests and watch the party. Standing next to her as Hans watched and talked to her every so often.

"This is good" remarked Hans as he looked, smiling Elsa nodded then frowned sadly and said "If only...", frowning Hans said "I am sure she will be back... give her time".

Elsa did not answer or anything before looking up to find a woman walking over to her. She was wearing a hood and covered. Hans noticed this took and grew tense, ready to attack.

When close the woman bow down and whispered "Queen Elsa, if you find it in your heart, I beg of you, please forgive me... I want to go home".

There was silence before Elsa ran over and hugged her close. Holding the woman who is Anna.

The people looked shocked as they watched the scene before them.

Seeing that they needed time alone Hans directed the peoples attention away allowing Elsa and Anna to leave the room.

Leaving the two sisters walked down the hall and through a door where Annas child now a toddler was staying.

Smiling Anna took and held her son in a tight hug as she said "Thank you... I am so lucky to have a sister like you"

_**To be continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Authors note: Welcome to another chapter of the ending to the Icy wolf. Short but sweet, its how I describe this chapter. Hopefully you will all love it! **__**  
**_

_**Anyway, enough of me blabbering, please continue to read on to your hearts content and please leave a review when done as your opinions matter.**_

* * *

Soft winds billowed through the room as Anna looked outside the window while she waited for her son as he was getting ready by Gerda.

Sighting Anna reached and closed the window, when the latch clicked she heard "Princess Anna".

Turning she saw Haakon, the future duke of Weselton.

Anna looked down at first as she though. She considered herself lucky really, despite what happened she and her son was okay. She and her sister buried the hatchet and are close, she apologized to Kristoff and the trolls, true they forgave her, but it was clear that Kristoff would never want to be with her or their son.

Yet it was okay, her conscious was clear, her son was happy, she was getting her life together one day at a time.

"Are you okay?" added Haakon, walking closer, looking at her with worried eyes.

Looking up Anna gave a soft smile and nodded "Yes, thank you" then paused and asked "Arch duke Haakon?",

"Yes" Haakon nodded then added "Queen Elsa asked me to go and fetch you and your son",

"Oh yes, um, just waiting for my son" said Anna then looking behind him she smiled as her son ran over, dressed to the nines and hugged his mother.

Cooing Anna picked and held her son, kissing his cheek.

Bowing Haakon offered his hand and asked "May I have the honor to escort you and your son to the celebration", with a smile Anna took his offered arm and answered "Thank you".

Arm in arm the three made their way down to join in the celebration.

* * *

Loud cheers and celebration was heard as the people of Arendelle celebrated the birth of Elsas and Hans third and fourth child.

Twins, whom the parents named Emil and Elias.

The two infants lay in their elaborate cribs as the celebration of their birth was going on all around them. Elsa sat in between them in her throne, doting on them simultaneously while Hans helped entertain and keep an eye on their two older children.

Their first born son Rosenrod and their daughter Astrid.

Astrid and Ross danced around the ballroom laughing and giggling happily while Hans followed closely and made sure everything went off without a hitch.

After a while Hans gathered the kids and brought them to their mother. The two ran over and hugged and kissed their mother. Elsa smiled and held the two.

"Are you two having fun?" asked Elsa kissing their foreheads,

"Yes mother" said 7 year old Ross with a smile,

"We played with our cousin and aunty Anna" 5 year old Astrid chimed in happily before she walked over and cooed over Emil and Elias.

"Cute" she cooed,

"Yes they are" laughed Hans,

"I want a sister next!" declared Astrid, making both Hans and Elsa turn a little red before Elsa said "We will see",

"Yes" choked Hans trying to contain himself... and the wolf who agreed with Astrid.

"This is lovely" they heard, turning Hans growled lowly before turning to face the people before them.

It had been years, but Hans knew them too well, his brothers, specifically Caleb.

In all honestly Hans though he would have never seen his brothers again after the last fight even more when they never showed up for the celebration of their first born and second born. So it was a surprise to see them here and now.

There was silence for a bit as they stared, Caleb looked between Hans, Elsa and their children before commenting "You both have beautiful children".

Hans was going to say something but Elsa acted fast and said "Thank you", nodding Caleb looked at Ross "You must be Rosenrod", Ross looked at his parents unsure of what to respond but Elsa nodded.

Then looking at Astrid Caleb said "And you Astrid... your just as pretty as your mother", Astrid looked just as unsure as Ross.

Then looking over to the crib Caleb spoke "The twins... I am not surprised, twins run in our side of the family".

Hans glared, but for civility decided to keep quiet.

Bending down Caleb reached into his coat and handed each child a gift. He gave Astrid a doll, Ross a book and a music box for the twins.

"Why don't you all and Hans go sometime to hunt? You all could use that time to bond" Suggested Elsa, Hans turns and gave her a look, the look you would get if you suck on a lemon, but before he could complain she gave him a look which warned him not to complain.

"That sounds good, next week would be fine as we will be staying here a while" spoke Caleb, somehow hiding happiness which Elsa detected.

With a nod Elsa dismisses them, looking at Hans she smiled as she had planned this. She hoped that in time the brothers would mend bridges and she found this would be the step in the right direction.

"I cannot believe you did this to me",

"You will thank me for it" Elsa said with a smile as she stroked his cheek before going back to the twins.

* * *

A blanket of white gathered through the forest as winter had arrived.

In a pack an auburn wolf and a snow white wolf walked side by side, enjoying the scenery. Following them close by were their pups, two auburn pups and two snow white ones.

The two older ones went ahead, playing on the snow as they chased one another. Behind them was their two younger siblings, but they had trouble keeping up as the could not get through the snow since it was so deep and they were so small they just sunk in.

Jumping the pups tried to follow their older siblings before getting stuck on the snow. Trying hard not to laugh the auburn wolf made his way over, bend his head, picked up one pup and put him on his back before picking up the next one and carrying him by the scruff of his neck.

The white she wolf followed and called the two older pups over, after making sure they were close she turned, smiled and nuzzled her mates neck before they continued to make their way further into the forest before arriving to a beautiful coast.

Putting the pups down the auburn wolf settled on the ground, his mate next to him and the two older pups near them.

They stayed there, watching the clear sky and moon reflecting over the calm sea.

It is a happy moment, they were happy and despite the fact that things started bad, what mattered was how it ended and for them you could say that they lived happily ever after.

_**The end...**_


End file.
